Desperate and without a date
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: And Andy thought undercover work was hard, untill Donovan Boyd asked for her to help. This is a sequel to REBOUND kind of.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N rookie blue has taken over my life that is all lol. This is a sequel to rebound, if you don't know what is going on here I would say read that story first so you know what is going on with Andy and Boyd with there friendship in this story. Oh and I can't wait rookie blue starts next week, I hope something happens between Sam and Andy this season. Don't spoil it for me please if you have seen it. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

It had been a long shift and already Sam and Andy had changed and out of the locker rooms, Andy was lent back into Sam with one are around her neck and the other around her waist. Both where talking to Oliver who was just about to start his shift for the night when around the corner walked Detective Boyd; He was on a mission.

"Hay Andy just the girl I wanted to see, can I talk to you for a second please." The look he gave her was one of pleading. Both Sam and Oliver looked between the two with raised eyebrows.

"Sure, give me a second ok." Donovan nodded his head and made his way back round the corner.

"What was that about?" Oliver pointed in the direction of the detective.

"If I knew Oliver would he need to talk to me, I'm not a mind reader." Andy pulled away from Sam and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You don't have to wait for me, ill met you at the penny in a few, just get my drink in for me please."

"How long you think you'll be?" Sam said.

"Its Boyd could be nothing or it could be a matter of who knows." All three laughed.

"Ok but if your not there in the next ten minutes ill have to send out a search party for you."

"No need ill be there in ten I promise." She kissed him again and then she headed in the direction of the detective.

It had been 7 months since there time together on the undercover op to take down Bryan more, all was well with the two they had become good friends. There was no awkwardness between them due to the rebound sex they had both knew in Sam's words "it was what it was." But still friendship is the one good thing that came out of it.

Andy turned the corner to see Boyd pacing back and forth in one of the officers one arm around his waist and the other to his face. It looked if he was talking to himself he also looked kind of nerves. Andy approached the office and knocked on the door thinking to her self what it was that he wanted her for. On hearing the door Boyd's head sprang up in an almost terrified way, he waved his arm for her to come in. After a few moments of neither one of them talking, Boyd just looked at her looking nerves and unable to speak, he opened his mouth a few times but no words came out. Andy broke the silence just so she could find out what was going on with him and the way he was acting.

"Hay Don what's with you? You seem kind of on edge?" The detective stopped pacing and lent against the desk and folded his arms. He looked at her a little bit longer before he could form the words. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair this time avoiding eye contact.

"I kind of need your help on something, and I can't ask any of the guys because it's kind of embarrassing." Boyd looked up at Andy only to look away a split second later, fidgeting with the cuff of his leather jacket.

"Come on it can't be that embarrassing, can it?" Again he looked up with a weak smile. "Ok just start from the beginning and tell me what's wrong." Boyd took a deep breath looked up and started to talk.

"I got an invite to my sister's 21st birthday party the other day and it says plus one on it. She also called me up and said I should bring my girlfriend, I just told her ok no problem and then we hung up. The only problem is I don't have one and now I'm kind of in a panic because of it. With me saying yes Jen is going to tell my mum and dad, in turn tell my aunt and uncles. In which they are going to want to meet her. I've kind of dug me a very dig hole I don't think I can get out of." He spat it out so fast Andy was just able to understand him.

"And what's this got to do with me?"

"Well I was kind of hoping, you know with being a girl and all you would help me find a date."

A smile crept across Andy's face in realization as to why he was so nerves.

"Hay that's nothing to be embarrassed about, you have a gentle heart I should know I've seen it." A smile made its way onto Donovan's face in remembering the talk they had many months ago.

"Yeah right, do you know how many dates I've had in the last year? None zero zip. To be honest with you Andy I may look all confident and all that but when it comes to pretty girls I fall apart on the way. It makes me feel broken, like I said before this job takes its toll on my personal life."

"Ok look how long before your sister's party?"

"Three months."

"Right, ill do my best to help you out ok, and ill make you a deal if I can't set you up with date then ill go with you; deal?

Donovan looked Andy in the eye and nodded

"Thanks Andy, for helping me with this i really appreciate this." He gave her a bigger smile, Andy returned the smile she put a supporting hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Come on, walk with me to the penny before Sam sends out a search party for me and you can tell me what it is you're looking for in a girl ok." Both of them left the office Boyd more at ease then he was before when he walked into the office. Making there way to the front door Boyd opened the door and simply said "Lady's first."

It was only a 5 minute walk to the penny and in the time the two discussed what it was that Boyd wanted in a girl.

"So what is it you're really looking for in a girl besides me?" a small laugh came from Andy when she looked at Donovan seeing his face slowly turn red and a laugh coming from him too.

"Well if you had a twin that would be fantastic." He bumped her side.

"Sorry but there is only one Andy McNally."

"Ok, ok well I'm not into red heads there too bossy for my taste, like they have something to prove. I do like a good brunet or a blond has to be long hair though I love to play with there hair. And I love blue eyes, there's just something about a girl with blue eyes; you can see right into there sole how vulnerable or strong they are."

"Ok so that's the head sorted what about the rest of her body." Andy had to giggle at her words.

"I'm a guy that is a little shallow when it comes to her body she has to be slim, not mega slim say about your frame would be perfect. And as long as she has two arms two legs and I'm happy."

"Ok so let me get this straight! You are looking for a girl with blond or brown hair blue eyes and my body shape with all limbs attached, correct?"

"Yep that's my girl."

"Ok ill see what I can do, we can start now as soon as we get into the bar we will scan the area and see what you think. If nothing takes your fancy ill take a look at the girls I know ok?

"Thanks Andy you're a star." Boyd wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug before the two of them reached the door of the penny and walked in.

_**A/N ok so I know Boyd is not like this on the show but he's only human and this is only fiction. I have an idea of the kind of girl Andy is going to pick for Donovan but that depends on how much I get into this. So please review and tell me what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N i don't really have much to say but thank you for the reviews and alerts and stuff. I know that the readers want a McSwarek story most of the time but its nice to have something different sometimes don't you think?**_

The penny was packed for this time of night, then again half of 15th was there and a lot of other people off the street. Andy and Donovan made there way to the bar and took a stool next to Sam and Oliver who where deep in conversation over the latest hockey scores and how the leafs had to up there game if they where going to get anywhere this season. It wasn't until Andy placed her hand on Sam's neck and ran it through his hair that he noticed his girlfriend and the detective sat there.

"Hay nice of you to join us, I was going to send out that search party for you." A smile crept onto his face.

"Sorry we had to sort something out."

"Nothing bad I hope?" Sam shot a look at Boyd

"Don't worry Sammy; I'm not putting her under or anything like that. I just really had to talk to her about something that's all, nothing that concerns you." Sam gave him a pointed look hoping he would divulge more information as to what he was talking to Andy about.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about anything babe, its nothing important just a friend asking a friend for some advice. Now buy your girlfriend a drink before I dump you for the first guy that dose." She playfully started to look around the bar for a guy.

Andy took her drink in hand as did Donovan when Andy thanked Sam with a kiss to his cheek and turned to talk to the detective beside her. Sam felt a bit disheartened by his girlfriend not wanting to talk to him there and then so he stretched out his arm and placed it around her waist and hooked his foot around the stool and pulled Andy closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Am I not good enough for you tonight? Dumping me for Boyd already? After I buy you a drink." A smile spread across Andy's face and she turned to look at him and then whispered in his ear.

"I'm not ignoring you baby, I'm just finishing my conversation with Donny here, and if you're a good boy ill pay you all the attention you want when you get me home." Pulling away from his ear she looked Sam in the eye and licked her lips in a very seductive way and kissed him gently on the lips. Andy then turned her attention back to Boyd and the both of them put there head together in silent conversation on the task in hand of looking for a date for his little sister's birthday party.

A few girls where pointed out to Boyd as they where sat at the bar that looked like they where single as they where on there own with other friends but for some reason all the girls that Andy pointed out to him he dismissed them as he found something wrong with them. "Wow" Andy thought Donovan was not wrong when he said he was shallow. It had been an hour before both gave up looking for the girl of his dreams, they just settled into small talk about how they would find him a date.

"You know what there is only one thing left, ill have to take a look at the girls I know and see if any of them would be up for it." Andy patted him on the hand.

"Its ok Andy it's not like we where going to find her on the first try right?"

"That's true but still give me some time ill find her if not I'm all yours for the night,"

After another hour Sam Andy Boyd and Ollie where getting restless and all decided to call it a night. After all saying there goodbyes everyone made there way home to sleep eat or whatever, of course Sam had his mind on one thing only because his loving girlfriend Andy was talking to another guy all night even if it was Donovan Boyd and Andy did say she would pay him some attention when he got her home.

Sitting in the truck Andy was in deep thought looking out the window and only came out of her daze when Sam put his hand on her thigh.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"Nothing just thinking about stuff that's all."

"What kind of stuff?" Sam squeezed her thigh a little. Andy looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry babe but I can't tell you it's not my place to say, like I told you Donny asked me something in confidence and I'm not going to break his trust by telling you. If it comes down to it then ill ask him if I can bring other people in on problem if not would you not ask me about it again please."

Sam looked at her for a second or two before returning his eyes to the road and continued to drive back to his place. Pulling the truck into his driveway and jumping out and grabbed his and Andy bags out of the back seat as Andy herself was jumping out of her side. Sam then walked up the steps and opened the door and walked inside with Andy in tow.

"Well Miss McNally I think you owe me some loving for ignoring me all night, I felt lonely." He pouted his lips which in Andy in return placed her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Poor baby, want me to make you feel all loved now that you have me to yourself?" She sweetly smiled but with an evil glint in her eye. Sam raised an eyebrow and out came a full blown dimple grim.

"And what did you have in mind officer?"

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking of something that involved lot less clothing then this." She started to tug Sam's t-shirt from out of his jeans as she started to pull him towards the bedroom.

_**A/N ok so I thought I would give you a little Sam and Andy moment just to satisfy your love for all things team McSwarek. But just to remind you this is a Boyd and Andy story so it's more about them. I really do hope you are enjoying this so far like I have said many times before I like to mix things up. It's all a brake from the norm. so please review and tell me what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N for some reason I don't know why I just could not work this chapter out in my head. It was just not sitting right with me but I had to get the first day of looking for Boyd's date out of my head. But I guess its up to you guys to read it for yourselves to see what I was trying to do. I just hope you understand where I was going with it.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

The large window that was covered over with blinds and curtains still managed to let a crack of light through. Just enough to let light fall on the face of Donovan Boyd he winced as it burned his eyes so he turned over and hid his head under his covers to escape the light of day. The poor guy had got no sleep due to thinking who it was he would end up with as his date for his sister's birthday party; he was not too worried he trusted Andy immensely to make the right choice. After all he did go to her for help he also knew that she would keep it discreet from the guys and make the girls she told swear to not tell a sole or they would have him to deal with. Just as he was starting to doze off he was yanked from his almost slumber by his phone ringing. Sticking one arm out the bed he fumbled around on the bedside table for it. Looking at the time in the corner 6.27AM he huffed, and then he looked at the called I.D. Jenny his sister.

He pressed the answer button.

"Jen what do you want, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes Donny it's almost 6.30 the sun is shining and the birds are singing."

"I'll say that again what do you want? You too chipper this time of the morning." His voice was still a little raspy from not speaking for the night.

"Oh right I was ringing to let you know that the party is being moved to the high ridge hotel on the lake so no one has to stay soba that's if you want me too book you a room?"

"So let me get this straight, you called me at 6.30 in the morning to ask me if I wanted to book a room at the hotel the party is at so I don't have to drive? Why could you not call me at an hour that was not in the AM?"

"Well I was up so I just thought…"

"Don't jenny, please don't call me at this hour again ever. And yes book me a room for the night."

"Ok will do, god you're a grumpy old ass in the morning."

"Yes but you love me, and less of the old you'll be my age soon enough."

"Nope you will always be 14 years older then me, but yes I do love you." Both Jenny and Donovan laughed "Ok I'll let you get back to sleep old man and ill talk to you soon; love you."

"Love you too Jen bye." Both hung up Boyd shook his head from the thought of his happy go lucky sister before he put his phone back on the bedside table and rolled over and fell asleep.

Only an hour had passed when again his phone began to make a noise, grabbing it to shout at who ever was on the other end only to notice it was a text message from Andy. He opened up the text and read it.

"_Good morning Donny! Are you ready for day one of this man hunt? Sorry girl hunt lol." _A small smile spread across his face from her little hint of a joke. He replayed back.

"_Ready as ill ever be. What did I do to get myself in to this?" _

"_You lied to your own sister, come on this will be fun."_

"_Nope I did not lie I just never got round to correcting her that's all!"_

"_Well all will turn out good in the end trust me, you going to be in the barn today or over at your department?"_

"_The barn, a few things I still need to sort out, so I guess ill see you there."_

"_Yes you will." _He placed his phone back on the table and thought he should get up and ready for the day, he was awake anyway why wait for his alarm to go off. Scrambling to the bathroom and took a hot shower brushed his teeth and thought he should at least shave for a change, as much as he loved his rough look. Moving swiftly into the kitchen he made himself a quick coffee and a bite to eat before grabbing his keys and making his way to the car.

Parade was short and sweet that morning assignments handed out and with best's saying of the day everyone made there way to where they would be fort he rest of the day. Andy was on desk today with Traci after a quick good bye kiss and stay safe talk with Sam she went and took her seat.

"So what was with you and Boyd talking about last night? You looked awfully close and whispering in each others ears and with poor Sam sat right next to you." A playful smile crossed Traci's lips.

"Oh did no one tell you? I dumped Sam and hooked with Boyd instead." She laughed yet if only Traci knew the real truth that she really did hook up with Boyd before she finally got with Sam. "No I'm helping him out with something that's all."

"Oh really are you going undercover with him again or something?"

"No nothing like that it's kind of a favour I'm doing for him that's all."

"Do tell, I love a bit of gossip."

"What did you change your name to Dov and not tell me, your never one for gossip much."

"Well anything that doesn't involve my friends yes, but when it comes to the likes of Boyd I'm all ears. So spill what has he got you doing?"

"Look Traci it's not my place but I may need your help with what I'm doing soon, I'll just need to ask Donovan if I can bring you in on this little thing I'm helping him with."

"Oh speak of the devil." Traci said as the detective strolled passed throwing the two officers a smile along the way.

Three hours had passed since the start of shift and Andy and Traci where just tapping away at there computer and looking at a file when Andy's Phone rang.

"Hay you missing me?" it was Sam.

"Always, I was thinking…."

"Wow Sam Swarek can think that's a new one." She let out a giggle.

"Now that's not nice, I was going to ask if you wanted me to drop you off some lunch from the diner but now I'm not thinking so much."

"I'm sorry babe I was just messing with you, I love you."

"Oh try and butter me up now hay McNally? I don't think that's going to work you hurt my feelings."

"Come on Sam I'm sorry I'll make it up to you again I promise."

"Oh I love it when you make it up to me I really do, so I'll see you at lunch I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up her phone then placed it on the desk only for an idea to hit her on how she could help Boyd on his girl problem. Picking up her phone again tapping on it for a few seconds before she scrolled through her contact list and made a mental list in her head of all her single friends on her phone. Most of them where coppers she knew from the barn and other divisions and a few who where not cops and started to put together a plan. It had been a few minutes after putting her phone back down that she spotted the person she wanted to talk to.

"Traci I just need to go talk to Boyd for a few, do you mind if I left you alone?"

"No go ahead, I'll be ok."

"Thanks you are a star."

Andy stood from her seat and made her way towards Boyd to tell him what she was planning on doing but he needed to agree to what she was thinking. If not then it was going to be hard not bringing his name into the plan.

"Donny, Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I have a plan, but I need you to hear me out first ok because the only way this will work is if half the girls in the barn and a few other girls in other divisions know who you are."

"I'm listening, come in here and we can talk about this rather then have this conversation in the hall way." They moved into one of the D's officers who were out for the day, called to a homicide or something. Taking a seat he gesture with his hand. "Let's hear it."

Andy perched herself next to him on the desk "Well I was thinking a party at my place a girl's night with everyone I know who I know is single and kind of slip your name into the equation and see who takes the bate kind of thing."

"So how's that going to work? A pity date?"

"No nothing like that, I have seen a few girls looking at you a few times weather it's been here or in the penny. I know a few of the girls do think you're cute. "She gave him a warming smile and pattered his shoulder

"Ok then lets go with that then, need to get this thing moving along right?"

"Yes we do, so I will let you know when it's going to happen so that you can make some kind of excuse to turn up at my door and well whatever."

"Check out my choice."

"No so I can see who takes notice so that I can work on them, but I do need to ask you. If I'm going to do this I need Traci Gail and Noelle to know what I'm up to. So I kind of need to tell them, but it's up to you. I will make sure there sworn to secrecy I promise." Boyd took a few moments to mull it over; you could see the look on his face arguing with himself his inner turmoil trying to figure out the pros and cons of the plan until he came to his conclusion.

"Ok but if this gets out to any of the guys ill make it that the next undercover job I have for Sam is a very, very long one." Andy agreed she knew the detective was telling the truth with her. She had become close to the detective over time, friends where there to help each other out when they needed it.

Andy and Boyd had been talking for a while when Sam made his way into the barn with his and Andy's lunch, looking around for a few moments he walked over to Traci and asked her where she was.

"She went to talk to detective Boyd about something about 2o minutes ago; I have not seen her since, sorry Sam."

"That's ok Nash I'll go find her." Sam left the desk and walked through the bullpen searching for Andy just to spot her in the D's office talking to Boyd, she looked deep in conversation with him but it did not look like work because he could see the two of them laughing. A small spark of jealousy ran through him when he seen Andy put her hand on his arm that's when he had to interrupted no matter what they where talking about.

"Hay I've been looking for you lunch is here." He held up the bag.

"Good I'm starving." Jumping off the desk she made her way out the room and followed Sam. With a quick hand gesture to Donovan to say that she would call him later and finish off talking about things she left the room to eat her lunch with her boyfriend.

_**A/N please, please, please review the lack of them makes me think your not liking this story as its not a McSWAREK Based one . Also for the people who pm me Andy is not a cheater; she and Sam where not together in the story redound. Andy was using Boyd to help her get over Luke so she did not end up using Sam as the rebound guy. I hoped that cleared things up for you all.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I am sorry for any typos if you spot them dyslexia and all I do use spell check and a dictionary all the time. And to all my lovely Canadian and American readers a lot of words in English are spelt differently to the way you may spell them, so they may look wrong to you but are right to me. **_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Shift was over and the girls where in the locker room changing ready to go head home or the penny depending on how there mood was taking them. Traci and Noelle entered the room looking like there mind where made up, a nice cold one at the penny before heading home before bed.

"Hay Andy is you up for a drink with us? We need to blow off some steam it's been a long day, I so need the weekend to be here so I can do nothing at all." Noelle said as she undone the straps to her vest.

"Sounds good, ill see if Sam's up for it, I think he needs one more then I do after today. All the running around he's done today I think he may just want to sleep."

"Yeah well he is getting on a bit." Traci laughed as she said it as Andy chucked a wet towel at her.

"Well its better running around then sitting behind a desk all day. I'm sure Jerry's put on a little weight lately." Both Andy and Noelle laughed at the comment. Traci chucked the wet towel back at her and smiled. After all changed and made there way out Sam was propping the wall up just outside the room. He pushed him self off and extended his arm to take her bag from her and then wrapped his other arm over her shoulder and pulled her in and kissed her on the head.

"So you want to go home or go the penny? I would love it if you said the penny as I really need a drink."

"Let's go the penny, Noelle asked if I was going. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go but looks like you already made up your mind up." Andy moved her arm and placed it around his waist and the made there way out the barn and towards the bar.

Walking into the bar Sam and Andy gave each other a quick kiss and went there sprat ways but not before Sam got them both a drink. Andy sat down next to Chris and Dov who where having a mini argument over who was to wash the dishes from the night before.

"No way man, had you made the mass you clean it up." Chris was shaking his head

"I cooked so there for you clean it up." Dov was adamant he was not doing it he hated to wash up; his mum always said if you cook the least the person who ate the food should clean as a thank you.

Gail rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just get a dish washer then none of you have to do it."

Dov and Chris just looked at Gail and back at each other the wheels turning in there heads.

"You know what, that's a good Idea why did we not think of that before? Gail you're a genies." Dov gave her a wide smile.

"I know I was just born this way." All at the table rolled there eyes but began to laugh about it, she did have a point why the wonder twins never thought about it was lost on all of them. The rest of the night was just chatter about nothing in particular until Andy piped up.

"So I was thinking girls party night my place Friday or Saturday night, film pizza and lots of booze, what do you think?"

"I'm in I'm sure I can get someone to watch Leo for the night." Said Traci

"I'm in." Gail announced.

"Hay if I put a dress on and call myself something girly can I come?" Dov gave the girls puppy dog eyes hoping it would work.

"Sorry Dov but unless you where born a girl it's a big no." All the guys just fell into fits of laughter from what Dov had said and imagining him in a dress and a long wig.

"Cool I'll ask Noelle in a bit and ill call a few of the others see if there up for it. I want it to be a mad bad party something where we can have a really good gossip and find ways to tease the guys." Andy looked at both Dov and Chris with a wicked gleam in her eye and a smirk that would make you cringe in a corner from the things rolling around in her head.

The atmosphere was one of fun for all where having a good time. It really had been a good night and it was now winding down. Traci said her good bye's to her friends and made her way over to Jerry to see if he was ready to call it a night. Dov Chris and Gail where the next to leave which left only Andy, she made her way over to Sam who was sat net to Oliver and Noelle.

"Hay Noelle, are you up for a girls party night this Friday or Saturday? Films pizza and booze lots and lots of booze?"

"Sounds like fun count me in." Sam and Ollie looked at the two women and raised an eyebrow.

Sam spoke. "And why are you having a party and not inviting us good looking blokes?" gesturing between himself and Oliver.

"Well like I already told our little Dov unless you were born a girl you are not stepping foot inside the door." She stuck her tongue out in an alternative way of saying "so there". Placing her arms around Sam's shoulders she hugged him and asked if he was ready to leave. He nodded and stood up from his stool perched at the bar; at his movement the rest of the friends also made a move said there good bye's and made there way out the bar.

Calling for a cab Sam and Andy stood wrapped in each other for warmth until they could leave. Sam's truck was parked up at the station so he knew his baby would be safe, he would just have to get a cab to work the next day. Andy snuggled deeply in Sam's body felt her phone vibrate in her pocket removing herself from the warmth she took the phone out her back pocket.

"_How's prep for girl's night going?" _

"_Good Gail, Traci and Noelle are in but I have not told them why I'm doing it yet, all in good time Donny._

"_Ok later."_

Andy placed her phone back in her pocket and snuggled back into Sam

"Who was that?" Sam's interest got the better of him.

"Just Boyd I'm helping him with something he was just cheeking in to see if everything was going ok."

"Oh really what are you helping him with?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not planning on leaving you ever so you can take that thought out your head." Both looked into each others eyes and kissed just as the cab turned up, they both released one another and claimed in and the cab took them home.

_**A/N please review **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N wow thanks guys for all the reviews on the last chapter I'm glad your loving it. For those of you who want Sam to find out what is going on don't worry this is the chapter for you. And it would be rookie blue Thursday for all in Canada and the USA today and I would never have posted but it's finished so now I can. Only 3 days till it starts here in the UK i can't wait. Enjoy **_

_**Chapter 5:**_

Andy had text called and talked to all her friends in and around her own division and beyond to let them know about her girly party all in aid to find detective Boyd a date for his sister's birthday. It was of course was all a pretence to dwindle down the girls to the ones who could poetically be up to Boyd's shallow standards of what he seen as a perfect woman. Driving around all afternoon with Sam Andy was getting replies back for the party in text form letting her know that they would come or a sorry can't make it. All in all Andy had received enough for the girls' night to serve its purpose. It was set Saturday night was party time, all she had to do was get in the booze a few nibbles. Andy also had to tell Boyd the rough time scale when he should turn up at her door; to drop of whatever just to help with narrowing down the girls.

For a late Friday afternoon early evening it had been pretty quiet, a few speeding tickets a purse snatcher and a lost kid in the park who was reunited with there family safely after a 30 minute look around the area both Andy and Sam made there way back to the barn to fill out what paper work they had or in Sam's case pilled up ready to leave for the day.

Andy's desk phone rang and she took a moment before she picked it up, she was just finishing off typing something on the computer.

"Officer McNally."

"Hay Andy I was thinking what really should I bring round so that it don't look to suspect that I'm there at that time of night?" it was Boyd

"Oh wow you know what I never really thought about that, ill have to get back to you on that one. I'll see what I can come up with or ill ask the girls for help. I'll tell them later and we can put our heads together and try and come up with something."

"Ok then let me know soon as just so I can check that I have whatever you come up with I have. I guess I'll talk to you later then, catch you later."

"Later." They both hung up. Sam was looked up at her as she hung up the phone with a questionable look on his face. He knew something was going on he just did not know what and he really wanted to know.

All done and dusted it was time to make a move for home Andy stood up and made her way to the locker room to change. Sam on the other hand was still sat at his desk looking at his paper work that he knew he really should get done. As Andy walked into the locker room Gail and Noelle where talking about the girls night and how they intended on getting very drunk and maybe making fools of them selves all in the name of fun. Andy had to let them know the reason behind it or they would wounded why after telling the boys they could not come yet Boyd was at her door.

"Hay guys can I tell you something but it dose not leave this room!" Traci then walked in.

"Sure spill what did you do?" Noelle looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing it's about the party, there is a reason behind why I'm doing it."

"Oh gossip what I miss?" Traci said as she made her way over to her locker to change

"Nothing yet I'm just about to tell you all, look it's not gossip ok! The reason behind the party is to help a friend out with something. Now if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to the guys or I'm going to regret saying." Andy took a deep breath as the girls came a little closer to hear what she had to say.

"Ok so Boyd has his sister's birthday party to go to and he has asked me to help him find a date, he dug a big hole for him self and now he's desperate."

The three girls look at Andy with open mouths as to her confession before all three burst out laughing, but at that same moment unbeknown to any of the girls Sam was just in the door way. It was only open a crack but he could hear everything Andy was saying, he was only going in there say something to Andy but stopped when he heard Boyd's name.

Sam thought to him self "So that's why she's been talking with him a lot more lately. Wait till I tell the guy's we are going to have so much fun with this." He turned and made his way back to his desk to finish up his work with a grin on his face as the girls carried on there conversation.

The girls composed them selves before they ask Andy to continue.

"Look Donovan's a friend of mine ok, and even if you think he's a bit off with you guys its just because you don't know him like I do. He's really a nice guy trust me." She said this with a stern look on her face.

"Ok, ok so what's going to happen at this thing then?" Noelle said.

"Well we are just going to have a good time that's all and then sometime during the night Donovan is going to turn up and I need your help in spotting who really takes interest in him being there."

The girls again laughed. Gail then spoke.

"Who would want to go on a date with Boyd? I mean he's so argent thinks he's all that strutting around the place like he's it."

"Look I know he may come across like that but you would be surprised to know that he is really a perfect gentleman. And I have seen how he can be around us girls; he really takes care of them." It was going to take a lot of convening to win over her friends on this point.

"So who else is coming to this thing then?" Traci said as she pulled off her vest and shirt.

"Rachel maker, Carle Simmons, Xander Peters from 27th and a few others we know from around here should be fun working on them because I know for a fact that two of the girls really have it bad for him and just need that little push."

"Ok then this should be interesting to see how this is handled with a bunch of drunken girls and one Donovan Boyd in the room." Noelle said. The girls all laughed and finished changing before leaving the room.

Sam was now almost finished with a few of the reports by the time the girls emerged from the locker room and Andy made her way over to him to tell him to hurry up and that she would meet him at the penny when he was done. She gave him a quick kiss and waked after the other girls who where waiting for her. His head still berried in the paper work he thought he needed a caffeine boost and made his way over to the coffee pot to pore himself a large black coffee. Just at the same time Jerry walked by and Sam called after him.

"Hay Jerry man you would not believe what I just heard the girls talking about in the locker room, and this is going to make you laugh your socks off." Jerry's ears perked up on the offer of what the girls had to say so he encouraged Sam to carry on.

"Ok you ready for this one Boyd looking to the girls to help him finding a girl, the man is desperate and dateless!"

_**A/N hope it's what you wanted, please remember review, review, review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

Jerry was reeling in the information that Sam had told him about Boyd needing the girls help to find him a girl, the jokes about it had started the second they sat down on the stools at the penny. The guys where going to use this agenised the detective in a harsh way if he got on there nerves. Oliver then made his presence known as he came into the bar and plonked himself on a stool next to Jerry and patted him on the back.

"Hay brother what I miss?" putting his hand out to signal the bartender for a drink.

"Ollie your going to want to hear this one Sammy just told me about Boyd." Jerry used his thumb to point in Sam's direction.

"Oh really brother what's the scoop?" he moved closer to hear the story.

"Well." Sam started but looked around so no one else could hear. "Boyd's getting the help from the girl to help him with the lady's. He's desperate from what I've heard."

"And who told you this?" Oliver looked at him with a raised eyebrow but a smirk on his face.

"No one I over heard the girls talk about it in the locker room."

"Ok and what were you doing going into the girl's locker room in the first place?" Oliver stopped for a second the retracted his question. "You know what forget I asked that, it's the girl's locker room and that equals McNally. What a silly question to ask." He made a stupid face to himself to make him look stupid.

Laughter was rife with the trio as the drinks were flowing Noelle made her way over to the them as she had just been talking to the girls about what time to be at Andy's place for the party. As she approached she heard them talking about the whole Boyd situation and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh hell no where did you hear this information from?" She gave them a stein look.

"What? I heard it from Andy, well really I over heard it from Andy when you where all in the locker room." Sam gave her a full on dimpled smile.

"Working the dimples on me is not going to work Swarek; I have my own dimples to get what I want see." Noelle smiled to bring out her own. "Now if you excuse me I have to work some damage control, and you Sammy boy better run for the hills for when Andy is done with you after I tell her what you did." She turned on her heal and made her way back towards the girls.

Sam looked at Oliver and Jerry with a slight worried look on his face, if he knew Andy the way he did he was going to pay for whatever it was that he did wrong.

"Andy we have a problem!" Noelle said as she approached the table

"What's the problem Noelle?" she looked at her slightly confused.

"The guys know why where having the party, Sam over heard us talking in the locker room and are making fun of the situation. Boyd is so going to be pissed at you." Andy slapped both hands over her mouth in horror.

"Oh god, I'm done for Donovan is going to kill me and make me pay for this." Andy shot up out of her seat and quick as a flash stormed over to where the guys where sat.

"Oh no Sammy looks like you're done for." Jerry pointed towards the storming McNally coming there way. Sam started to panic just a little and cursing under his breath a little before he turned in his stool to look at his girlfriend and pulled out the big guns.

"Hay baby, come to join me in a drink?" He put his arms out to hopefully draw her into a hug he was wrong.

"You outside now." She pointed to the door her face full of anger. Sam pulled himself off his stool and slowly made his way to the door, Jerry and Oliver sniggering from what there friend had install for himself and as he walked away the two friends just started humming

"Dum dum de dum dum de dum de dum de dum" then he was gone.

"20 bucks says Andy makes him go home as soon as he gets back" Jerry slapped some money on the bar.

"You're on brother." Oliver fished out his wallet and put his money on the bar.

Meanwhile outside Andy was pacing back and forth with her hands griping onto her hair. She was not mega angry but more pissed then anything. The second she seen Sam walk through the door she shouted at him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? How could you do this to me Sam, I can't lose you again!"

Sam looked at Andy with some what confusion on his face. "Andy what are you going on about? What have I done that's so wrong that you're shouting at me like this?"

"Donovan told me that if you guys found out what we were up to he was going to send you deep undercover for a very long time the second the opportunity came up. And you had to go and run your mouth off to Jerry and Oliver."

"Hay how was I to know? Its not like you have been straight with me the last few days, privet conversations with him whispers in each others ears the phone calls and text, what was I to think Andy?"

"I'm not cheating on you if that's what you thought Sam, I told you I was helping him out with something and you should have left it at that. Now I have to talk to Donny about what's gone on if I don't get to him first there's hell to pay and we are both done for. "Andy fished out her phone from her pocket ready to call Boyd and explain what's going on.

"Andy look I'm sorry ok, I'll have words with the guys and make sure nothing else is said about the whole thing. I promise everything will be ok." He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head in an apologetic way.

"You better or I'll kill all three of you for uttering a single word to anyone else." Andy pulled away and made her way back into the bar with Sam in tow behind her. Sam sat back down raising his hand to the bartender for another drink his head down. When he got his drink he turned to his friends with a sombre look in his eyes.

"Guys what I told you about Boyd you need to forget it stick it in a vault and lose the key."

Both his friends looked at him with raised brows. "How come?" both pals said in unison.

"Because McNally just told me, begged me tell you to forget it, ok it's between us as to the reason why and that's all I'm going to say." Sam downed his drink in one threw a few bills on the bar grabbed his jacket made his way over to Andy and asked her if she was ready to go. He was no longer in the mood to drink with his girlfriend kind of upset and the threat of being sent deep undercover. Andy said her good byes to her friends and left the bar hand in hand with Sam.

"Pay up brother looks to me that Sammy was the one to make Andy leave." Jerry snorted and slid the money Oliver's way where he took it with glee and shoved it into his pocket.

_**A/N come on what did you think? Don't be shy now, I love hearing what you all think it puts a smile on my face no matter how small. So please just spend them few extra seconds and send me a review please *puppy dog eyes*.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N sorry guys but this is a Boyd and McNally chapter it had to be done, the story is about them but it still has McSwarek in it. Sorry it took so long to add this chapter, every time I went to post it I thought of just a few things to add to it. Enjoy and please review they make me smile. Oh and for some strange reason I really loved doing this one it has to be my favourite. **_

_**Chapter 7:**_

Donovan stormed into the parade room with a face like thunder passing Sam and Oliver who where stood close to the door sending the two of them an evil look. Both officers looked at each other thinking "OH CRAP HE KNOWS WE KNOW". Marching up towards Frank just as he was about to start the briefing.

"Frank, Frank." He put his hand in the air to grab his attention, whispering something in his ear Frank looked around the room for a second to spot the person Boyd was looking for.

"McNally you're dismissed from parade you'll be spending the day with detective Boyd." Andy stood up from her seat and followed him out the room shrugging her shoulders at Sam who gave her a pointed look as she went by. Donovan walked up towards Frank's office and waited till Andy was inside then he slammed the door, the same thought crossed her mind that the guy's had "CRAP HE KNOWS." Pacing back and forth for a few moments Boyd stopped crossed his arms and lent on the wall.

"You got something to tell me Andy?" he looked at her his eyes boring a hole in her head.

"Donny I swear I only told the girl's the boys found out on there own, Sam heard me in the locker room when I found out I went mental on him. I told him to not breath a word to anyone, but that was after he told Jerry and Oliver." Her voice was cracking as her eyes where threatening to spill over.

"Yeah well I've had a few funny looks this morning when I walked into my own office, a few sniggers and remarks but funny enough not from any of the guys." Andy gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"A few of the girls giving me kind of seductive hello's and looks like they wanted to eat me alive, it kind of freaked me out I mean I had no idea what the hell was going on." He ran his hand through is brown curly hair.

"What's wrong with that? This is what you wanted right? Girl's looking at you like that right? Plus they must have heard the guys talking about it."

"I would not call Kelly the cleaner someone I would want drooling over me she's like 60 years old." Andy could not help but let out a laugh that also made Donovan laugh about it. "Anyway back to why I pulled you out of rotation today, fancy playing hooky today? I don't have much work to do today except for looking in on a couple of my U.C's then I have nothing to do. So we can talk about what's going to happen tonight." Just then Boyd's face smile disappeared from his face as he back tracked what Andy had said a few moments ago.

"Hang on a second; did you say Sam Ollie and Jerry know I'm looking for a date? That explains the worried look they gave me before. Looks like I get to have some fun myself with this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I did tell you that if the guys found out I would send Sam undercover right."

"Yes and that's something I really don't want you to do, I can't have him leave me Donny I would die. Plus I would hurt you really bad." She gave him a mean look.

"Well I thought about that and thought it was I bit harsh so I was thinking that if you play along I would be pay back for him listening in on other peoples conversations." Boyd rubbed his hands together at his pay back plan. "So are you in?" Andy had to think for a moment and then agreed. "Come on lets gat out of here and have a chill day." Both left the office and made there way to Donovan's car parked up in the sally port.

It was a fifteen minute drive to Boyd's man base of operations the drive did not take long once parked up both made there way into the building and made there way to Donovan's office.

"Clarissa sweetie I missed you did you miss me?" Clarissa was a 23 year old collage student who was studying criminology. She had long blond hair blue almost grey eyes and olive skin; she had really long legs and was working as Boyd's P.A. for the course of her college life. This was so that she could have a better reference for when she applied for the academy. The only thing was there was a small problem she would not be able to apply for active service only a desk job which she did not care about as long as she could say she was a police officer in some form. She was also a good friend of Donovan's despite the age.

"I don't know Donny I have not seen you this morning." Both laughed.

"Here let me cop a feel." Clarissa stretched out her hands for him to come forward.

"You do know there are people around don't you? Your getting a little frisky isn't you?"

"Whenever I can Donny boy; whenever I can!"

"What's so funny?" Andy looked a bit confused at the private joke.

Donovan made his way over to the girl where she took a second to find his face with her hands and moved them around his fetchers.

"Oh wow Donny you smell really good today." She smiled.

"I always do!"

"No I mean you smell really good today." Clarissa embellished the word really and then carried on.

"My defective did we have a shave this morning it's a new look, I like it." She then moved her hands to his eyes. "Someone had a late night get no sleep again?" She removed her hands and waited for an answer.

"Sleep what's that? You know I never sleep when were on early shift, checking the clock every few hours waiting for the alarm to go off. And yes I did have a shave, you know you love it." He gave her a pat on the arm.

"Clarissa my love you know what I want right?"

"In your dreams Donny."

"Every night babe, every night."

"God get your mind out the gutter for a second and then you can bite me and you can make your own coffee, you passed it as you walked in." She gave him a wide smile.

"I would if you let me but then you would hit me with that stick of yours. And besides I love your coffee it taste ever so nice" He laughed.

"Only because I give it that little something extra."

"Yeah your spit, its like were making out but without the touching." Both grinned.

"That's gross, did you know she spits in your coffee?" Andy pulled a face.

"Yes I seen her do it one day, turns out it's whenever I piss her off. I don't drink it I just make a fresh cup."

"Whatever! Donny."

"Please you know you love me, just like I love you. Just like a hole in the head." Boyd let out a laugh

"Whatever."

"So Clarissa this is Andy she is a friend of mine." Boyd moved Andy forward towards the girl so that she that she could say hello. "McNally Clarissa, Clarissa Andy McNally."

"What the Andy McNally that you told me about?" She cocked her head to one side.

"You talk about me?" Andy looked between the two in surprise.

"Only the good stuff that he lets me know about." Clarissa smiled to put her at ease.

"Oh really ill have to find out what he's been saying about me someday." She laughed.

Boyd turned to Andy and explained that Clarissa was almost blind but was able to make out shapes and colours and had found and that she had found a loop hole in the rules on becoming a police officer and was going to enforce it to the highest level. Making it into the office both Andy and Boyd sat down while he made a few phone calls and riffled through some paperwork then he lent back in his chair.

"So you all set for tonight?"

"Almost just need to get the stuff in then all we have to do is wait for the fun to begin. The girls turn up at 7.30 and you should come about 10.30 let the thing get into the swing of things so that it's not random that you turn up."

"So what am I bringing anyway? We never really got round to talking about that."

Andy put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a 20$ bill and tossed it on to the desk. "I could not really think of anything so take this money and get some extra booze and nibbles and say that I left them at your place."

"But would they say anything about you being at my place?"

"What cant a friend visit a friend? Or just ignore them, its none of there business really is it."

"That's true."

The rest of the shift went smoothly with Andy and Donovan just chatting and general goofing off, but looking like they where doing something just so Boyd's boss would not shout at him. Driving Andy back to the 15th the ride was filled with laughter and simple chit chat, until they pulled into the parking lot and got out and made there way inside. The girls where all stood round in a corner; they where chatting away until they spotted Andy and called her over. Donny and Andy said there goodbye's and went there serpent way's, they all talked for a few moments then made there way to get changed and get ready for the fun ahead that night.

Sam opened the door of the truck so Andy jumped in Sam getting in to the drivers side and pulled out onto the street.

"So what you do today?" Sam asked looking forward never taking his eyes off the road.

"Nothing, we did nothing we goofed off all day. Donny only had some calls to make shuffle a few papers and then he was free for the rest of the day so we talked. Did you know he's got a blind assistant working for him? Something to do with getting in to the force make it look good on her references and that she found a loop hole so that she can do some kind of work on the force."

"What Clarissa? Yeah she's a great girl funny as hell; don't let anyone get her down. She could take Donovan Boyd down a peg or two. Do you know what she dose to his coffee sometimes?"

Andy's recoiled in remembering what the two friends said to each other. "Yeah she spits in it, that's just nasty! He said it was like making out without the touching." Sam laughed

"That's why she's good for him they have the same attitude. If it was not for the age gap they would be perfect for each other."

"Hay we have an age gap, and we work out ok." She hit his arm for bringing the gap of age up. Then Andy had an idea she took out her phone and called Donovan's office

"Detective Boyd's office Clarissa speaking how may I help you?"

"Hay its Andy McNally we met today!"

"Oh yes hay Donny's not here can I take a message for you?"

"No not really I wanted to talk to you really, what are you up to tonight?" Andy had a plan, even if she knew of a few girls that did have a thing for her friend what did Clarissa think of her friend.

_**A/N oh my what is Andy up to? And yes I know blind people can't join the force but it's only a story and anything go's right. So what do you think? Please review I would love if I got about five of them for this chapter then ill add another one when I get there. But knowing me ill cave and post it anyway lol. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N sorry guys my internet has been down and was not able to get it back up, plus my blackberry has been stupid the server crashed. For you who have bb you know what I mean. we are getting close to the party! **_

_**Chapter 8:**_

Andy opened the door to her condo and hulled a few bags of shopping into the kitchen with Sam not far behind with a box filled with all kinds of bottles from wine to scotch. The counter tops looked like am explosion had happened with stuff being pulled out of the bags and just tossed.

"Are you sure this is going to be enough booze for a bunch of out of control women out for a good time?" Sam was looking in the box with the bottles.

"Yes I do, and the girls know that they need to B.T.O.B (bring there own bottle), just if we run out then its not really a party is it?" She turned to him and gave him a smile.

"What ever you say babe, I still wish I could be here see the desperate girls that would even think about wanting to go out with Donovan."

"Hay now that is not a nice thing to say, I could say the same thing about you but then that would make me look like I was desperate. It's not good when you don't have a life to char things with, makes it boring!" Andy at this time had made her way over to Sam and wrapped her hands around his waist for a hug and hoping he would understand why being with someone makes anyone's life worth living.

After a few moments wrapped up in each other they continued to put out the food ready to be made. Andy asked Sam to take the large bowls out of the cabinet for the crisps (chips) and the other nibbles; she was going to be ordering pizza later so that it was hot for when the girls got really hungry. Looking at the clock on the wall it said 5:38 almost time to get ready, even if she was just going to put on some pj bottoms and a t-shirt it would be more relaxed that way.

"Sammy baby, I'm going to take a shower and change if you love me would you finish getting the stuff ready for me?" She gave him puppy dog eyes in a hope it would work. Sam just shook his head and then the biggest grin appeared on his face Andy caught this and smiled back sweetly. "What you grinning like a Cheshire cat for?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you would need a hand in washing your back. You know because it's a really hard place to reach and all." He had come and stood behind Andy and ran his hand down her spine which sent shivers down it, even with it being under a few clothes. Turning around she again put her hands around his waist and moving in to kiss his lips.

"Oh you think I need help do you? Well as you put it that way." She took hold of the back of his belt and began dragging him towards the bathroom in turn Sam's grin turned into a full blown dimple smile. What turned out to be a very long shower Andy and Sam dried them selves off looking very relaxed got dressed back into there clothing, well Andy into her comfy pj's and shirt and Sam what he had on when he arrived at her place. The time was now 6:53, it was a really long shower the couple took a few moments to them selves and just sat on the sofa and made small talk and cuddled and kissed. Gail, Noelle and Traci where due to turn up any minute to set up the Wii and have a drink before all the merriment began. Come 7 o'clock on the dot there was a knock on the door; Andy growled she was just so comfy curled up in Sam's arms. She dragged herself out of his grasp and made her way to the door.

"It's time to party." Gail had her arms in the air holding onto two bottles of what looked like tequila. Andy moved aside and let the girls inside.

Noelle perked up when she seen Sam sat on the sofa. "And what is he doing here?" she pointed at him Sam's hair was still wet from there shower. A blush rose on her neck and made its way all over her face with a slight embarrassment as her hair was also still wet.

"He was helping me out with a few things that's all." Her eyes where pinned to the floor.

"Oh really like what?" She let out a small snigger. Andy pointed to the kitchen to show all the booze and food over the counter tops.

"Oh and how did you manage to do all that from the shower? Or was it the bedroom?" Sam started to chuckle as he tuned from his place on the sofa.

"Hay it was really dirty work." He grinned at her.

"If you say so Sammy." She rolled her eyes. All the girls at that point started to laugh. Sam had stood up and made his way over to properly say hello and goodbye to the girls with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. In turn he took Andy in his arms and gave her a long lingering kiss on her lips as his hands caressed her bum. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear he turned and headed out the door and disappeared around the corner.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for more then a day? It's like watching a really sappy romance film its gross." Traci and Gail mocked being sick by sticking two fingers down there throat as Noelle were talking to her. Andy had also informed the girls that Donovan would turn up at around 10.30 ish it also took a bit of time setting up the Wii finding what cable went where Traci had borrowed it from her son Leo for the evening. Usually it was Jerry or Leo himself that would set it up as it baffled Traci to no end but it got hooked up in the end just as the door started to knock and the party girls started to show up in steady streams. Andy pointed to the kitchen for them to put there bottles and to the closet for there coats and bags. Once all the girls had arrived and had grabbed them selves a drink and started with the chit chat it was down to the task at hand; looking Donovan Boyd's date for his sisters' party.

_**A/N sorry this is only a short chapter but I had to stop some place or it would just goon forever. So what's going to happen when Boyd shows up and who will he end up with? Dose Andy has sadistic plans for the girls, who knows? Oh hang on I do lol. Let me know what you think pretty please with sugar on top. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N party time, not really good at describing parties but ill try my best. **_

_**Girl's night part 1: **_

_**Chapter 9:**_

Body's where scattered all over the condo, it was only early and the boozes was not yet flowing the way it should be. Most of the girls thought it would be fun to start off with a game on the Wii dance star was the party choice; having to follow the dance moves on screen with hands and feet. This was a way for all to loosen up and get in the spirit of it all, Xander and Gail where up first both being competitive and wanting to win.

"You're going down Peters." Gail said as she downed a shot of tequila that was passed to her and Xander before the game started.

"Don't think so Peck I own this game." She too downed her shot.

The girls selected the song and dance that they where going to preform and then the screen started to count down. 3…2…1 begin, both girls started to move to the sound of the TV Cascade's evacuate the dance floor was a high pace dance number that really had the girls moving. Arms and legs where flapping all over place as laughter rained out of the girls, cheers of "come Gail" and "kick her ass Xander you got this" came from the on looking girls.

The words "amazing and ok and well done" flashed up on screen on both Gail and Xander's score bar, it was down to the last few moments of the song and they where neck and neck who was going to win? Closer and closer 3…2…1 times up and then the game tallied up the bonus points received as the girls waited with bated breath to see who had won the round. Then it flashed up on screen "winner player 2" Xander put her hands in the air and did her self a little victory dance.

"Woo hoo in your face peck I told you I owned this game." The little victory dance she did was; knocking her knees together and pointing her fingers down. Gail just gave her a look and then huffed.

"I'm getting another drink." She made her way to the kitchen.

Andy Traci and Clarissa where settling into a convocation about how Clarissa had became Boyd's P.A; and had been working for him for the last year and a half. And how it was going to look on her admissions papers to the academy.

"You have to remember I'm not employed by the force so Donny can't demand too much of me. And if he go's too far I just tell him to shove it."

"Man you are one tough kid to tell Donovan Boyd to stick it where the sun don't shine." Traci smiled at the thought of someone standing up to him, someone younger then him and living to see the light of day.

"I know he can be a pain in the ass some times but he's really a nice guy."

"That's what I keep telling everyone, but they just don't believe me." Andy said.

Traci just looked at the two of them with raised eye brow as she grabbed a bottle of wine off the counter top, filling her now empty glass all the way to the top.

"I believe you Andy its just until I see it with my own eyes I can't really judge. All I know is what I have seen around the barn and he's always like storming Norman, a face like thunder and always shouting. Not very nice quality's in a guy you would want to know much." She took a sip of her wine.

The party was really getting into the swing of things the girls where doing shots going mad on the dance game and dancing to the music playing in the background. It was then Noelle had an idea about a game all the girls could play, she called Andy over from the kitchen along with two and whispered something in her ear. A large grin came across Andy's face as she nodded in agreement as to what she was being told. After a few moments she went and turned the music down, a lot of gowns and "hay why you do that for?" where heard.

"Ok girls I have a game we can all play so I would say refill your drink and come sit down so I can explain it to you all."

All the girls made there way to refill there drinks or what not then went and sat down in the living room wherever they could. Once they where all ready Andy began to tell them about the game they where about to play.

"Ok so in my hand as you can tell is a bottle of Sambuca, I hate this stuff the smell of it makes me sick. Now I'm going to give you names of guys we all know and you cant get jealous if someone's name is more popular then the others, I'm talking about myself if Sam is what everyone wants." She let out a nerves laugh at the thought of the girls wanting Sam, but then again why put his name forward? No this was going to be fun.

"What you have to do is tell us all out of the guys who you would have a one night stand with and why! If you hesitate to answer you have got to down 2 shots of this." Andy waved the bottle about in the air.

The game was going with a bang a few of the girls had to drink the Sambuca making silly faces as they did, like Andy said it was gross stuff. Then it came to the girl Andy was hoping to corner so to speak.

"Xander you get the choice of Donovan Boyd or?" Andy thought for a second and knew who she would use; no one would say his name not after what happened between them. "Luke Callaghan who and why?" Xander looked at Andy in shock as to why she would use her ex as one of the guys was she wanting to bait her? She took a deep breath looked at Andy as the red crept up her neck and over her face, then bowed her head and in quick and low voice said his name.

"Donovan Boyd."

"Sorry what was that I don't think the group heard you then, say that again but louder please?"

"I said Boyd ok."

"Good and the reason would be?" An evil glint sparkled in her eye, she was on the right track but Andy knew who she really wanted to work on after the day she had.

"Because I think he would be an animal in the sack ok, he's got that bad boy think going for him. Work hard play hard you know what I mean? Treat them mean keep them keen, that's the kind of thing I like. Plus we kind of had a moment, an argument you might say! It got a little heated and it was like something was going to happen between us we got that close. I could feel the heat radiating off him it turned me on for some reason." A few of the girls sniggered and some just pulled facers at the image they where getting of Xander and Boyd doing it. But they all knew it was in good fun, some of the girls had got old or ugly officers or detectives to pick from and had to answer or it was a shot. Andy had got her answer and would now have to somehow work out who would be better for her friend in the long term. Clarissa was up next and Andy was looking forward to this one, she had seen the way in which Boyd and Clarissa interacted and wanted if the friendship could go any deeper.

"Clarissa your turn, you have the choice of Officer Jared Bosco or our dear friend one detective Donovan Boyd, who will you choose?"

Clarissa's head sprang up and looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from; she was shocked to say the least. The guy she worked with every other day was a name she did not think she would hear. Then again she never really thought about him like that way, but the banter between them was always so playful. Clearing her throat and rolling her shoulders she spoke clear as day with a smile on her face she knew who her choice was going to be.

"That's easy I would have a one night stand with Donny, only because I know what he feels like under that shirt of his. The one good thing about being blind is I have a really good excuse to get my hands on the guy." No blush came over her Clarissa was as cool as a cucumber when it came to talking about him she had learnt to take everything he could throw at her the time they had known each other. "I know that he's got one hell of a body and the little lisp he has is just the cutest thing ever. You don't have to see to know he has a good heart, not everything comes from looks it's what is on the inside that counts. But man what I would do to see what he really looks like." All the girls where at this point just looking at her as she was telling them about the side of Boyd no one would ever think would come out of a girls mouth. This was Donovan Boyd she was talking about the mean head detective of the G&G'S unit, but as she was going on she was making him out to be the sweetest guy ever. A few swoons and wow's and I want to get my hands on him now where heard and that's when Andy had to stop Clarissa from talking.

"Ok I think we get where your coming from Clarissa don't need you to make him sound like a sap now do we?" A laugh came from the girl as she snapped out of her Boyd induced haze.

"Sorry I may be blind but I pick up on a lot of things, you would be surprised to know the things I do." She grinned. The came had come to an end and the bottle of booze was almost gone and the girls that had to drink it said they would never do it again.

The music back on and now the party was now starting to go crazy, the drink was like water to the girls and dancing and laughing was all that could be seen. It was close approaching 10.30 soon Boyd would be there with the fake excuse for being there and that's when the real fun would begin. Just after 10.30 the Andy heard a loud banging on the door, amazed she could hear it over all the noise and made her way over to answer it.

"Donny hi what you doing her?" she gave him a wink

"Andy you left this stuff at mine." He gave her a wink back. "You having a party I see, having fun?"

"Oh I'm having lots of fun found out some interesting things to you want to come in? Put that stuff in the kitchen for me."

At this time as Andy stepped aside to let him in all the girls' eyes where on him as he made his way into the kitchen with the box of booze and nibbles Andy had asked him to bring. Andy also overheard one of the girls say "I want his baby's." she did not know if he heard it too but she sniggered over the remark.

"Hay you want a beer? May as well have one now you're here. A thanks for bringing the stuff over." She gave him another wink.

"Sure why not." He took the beer Andy offered him and took a sip and lent agenised the counter top. "So!" he said casually. "How are things going?" Andy just grinned and looked at him.

"Well do I have something to tell you but not just yet, I want you to mingle and enjoy. I'll tell you in time or I may not have to tell you to all." She took a sip of her own beer and simply walked away with a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face leaving a baffled Boyd leaning on the counter.

_**A/N part 2 on its way **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N I would just like to say thank you all for the support after the whole mean inbox I got, it was something unexpected and I hope no one else gets something like that. After all this is only a story it can't hurt anyone and it's also not real. Must stay strong and solider on so enjoy and again thank you everyone for the kind words.**_

_**This is Girl's night part 2:**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Boyd just stood at the kitchen counter with his beer in his hand as he watched Andy walk away from him as he pondered the cryptic meaning in her words. Looking around Donovan spotted a bunch of girls he knew and a few he did not, he thought to himself as to just who out of this mad drunk bunch of girls would actually go out with him. Pushing himself away from the counter me made his way into the main area where all the party goers where and took in his surroundings. Dancing girls, loud girls, hot looking girls and a lot of them where drunk.

Gail was very much incoherent just able to stand and very much gone she was plastered. She was attempting to make her way over to talk to Noelle who was on the other side of the room talking to a group of girls. After a bottle tequila red wine and 4 beers there was bound to be some side affects, it was amazing that she was not hugging the toilet bowl. That's when she collided with the detective.

"Helllllllooooooo detective fancy seeing you here, did you have a sex change? Because this is a party and you are not a girl." Gail waved her hand around his person to make a point.

"Wow Peck your powers of observation are amazing you really should apply for my job." He looked at her with amusement as she tried to balance herself as she spoke to him.

"Hay Donny boy come here." She beckoned him with her finger to come closer. "Did you know that Andy is having this party to help you find a date for your sister's party? But ssshhhhh don't tell her I told you ok." She put her finger to her lips to tell him not to tell a sole.

"Ok Peck I'll not tell a sole promise." He crossed his heart with his finger. "So tell me Peck how much have you had to drink?"

"Only a lot and the night is still young woo hoo." Gail put her arms in the air in celebration. "You know Donovan you can call me Gail you know I will not bite….. much." She chomped her teeth at him. "Want to go make out some place?"

Boyd was shocked to say the least he knew that Gail was a woman who was not afraid to say what she was thinking but the girl had been drinking a lot! And he was not the kind of guy that would take advantage of a drunken girl, even if he thought she looked hot in what she had on. A pair of dark skinny jeans and a pail blue jumper that showed just enough cleavage.

"Sorry Gail as much as I would like to make out with you I can't because I have to go and…" He looked around for a second to figure where he could escape to. "I have to go and water that plant." He made a quick retreat.

"Spoil sport!" Gail pouted and slumped down onto the floor forgetting why she got up in the first place.

Traci and Noelle where stood in a corner talking to Xander Clarissa and without warning Clarissa bleated out "is Boyd here?" Xander spun round as her heart began to race and a blush started to rise onto her cheeks.

"Why can you see him or something?" Traci looked at Noelle with bewilderment at her statement.

"Are you trying to be funny Noelle? Of course Clarissa can't see him hello she's blind remember."

"Oh god Clarissa I'm so sorry I forgot there for a second." She had her hands over her mouth in realizing her memory loss for a second.

"No its ok don't worry about it happens all the time."

"Then how could you tell he was here? Did you hear him or something?"

"Or something, I can smell his." She took a deep breath. "Hugo boss just different if I'm right, it's my favourite one at the moment." The corners of her mouth pulled into a wide smile as she thought about just smelling him up close.

Xander took in what Clarissa was saying just so that she could have something to say when she wondered over and struck up a conversation with him or what ever else she could think of.

As Boyd moved around the room he spotted Traci and Noelle and made his way over just to say hello. As he got closer he sported Clarissa in front of Noelle she was hidden from view as she was slim framed that and Noelle was built, not a woman you would want to mess with.

"Boyd's on his way over." Traci said as again a blush rose on Xander's face.

"Lady's." He lent in and gave Clarissa a small hug and a kiss on the cheek the same with Xander and just a nod for Noelle and Traci, he knew they where still out on him being a nice guy.

"What are you doing here Donovan?" Clarissa spoke up.

"Just dropping off a few things Andy left at my place this afternoon, so she said as I was here I may as well have a drink so that's what I'm doing is that cool with you?"

"It's fine with me." Xander shot him a wide smile as her eyes swept from his eyes to his lips and then back again.

"Have you seen how drunk Peck is?" He pointed in her direction. "I mean she is really drunk, she asks if I wanted to make out with her. Do people even say that anymore?" he looked over at her again with a baffled look on his face. The two friends laughed at his comment and made sure they remembered that one; they could make fun of Gail or use it as ammo when she was annoying them. She was the one who said who would want to go out with him and there she was asking him if he wanted to make out.

"You know what I don't really know!" Traci scrunched her nose as if she was thinking about it.

"Dose it really matter? If a girl asked you to make out with you no matter how drunk she was would you take advantage of her?" Noelle asked.

"No I would not I'm not that kind of guy, besides Gail Peck is someone I would not even look at. She's a little bit of an ice queen for my liking."

"That's true little miss frosty, she dose warm up after a few." Traci added.

"Well what would you rather have then Boyd?" Xander said with raised eyebrows as she lent in to hear his answer with anticipation.

"I would say someone who can understand me for who I really am, I'm not always a hard ass all the time. I have a good side you know, they need to understand what I do is not a walk in the park. Going undercover for months on end living day by day hoping I get out alive, could you see a girl stick around waiting for me to come home? I would even give up on myself if it was reversed." His shoulders dropped and then he dropped his head.

"You should not sell yourself to short you know Donny, not all girls would run just because of your work. If she loved you enough she would understand." Clarissa sent him a smile.

"Thanks Clarissa but its true, I'm going to get another drink anyone want another?" all except Xander shook there heads and then he moved away only for Xander to follow him. Reaching in to the fridge to grab himself another beer he asked Xander what she would like in which she simply replied with "Glass of wine please." Boyd filled up the glass she was holding and then lent against the island counter.

"So why do a job that takes you away from reality?" Xander lent across from him just enough for her cleavage to be on full display so that he would notice.

"It's better then being stuck behind a desk, being someone different being able to escape from yourself for a while gives you that little bit of a rush." He took a large gulp of his beer. "But there are them moments when I ask myself why do I do this? I should of settled down by now, you know wife kids that kind of thing."

"Why don't you start then? It's never too late for the things you want." Xander reached over and put her hand on his arm and genially rubbed it as a sign of understanding. She hoped that he would know what she was doing; she pushed herself off the counter and moved to stand next to him.

All the while they where talking Donovan was looking across to Clarissa who was laughing with some of the girls, a small smirk crawled across his face. For some reason he did not know why he was taking in his assistant's beauty. The way her hair fell on her face how she exposed her neck when she threw her head back when she laughed her smile and her slender figure. But he pushed it to the back of his mind for now as he thought why think about a girl he though was out of his league.

"A penny for your thoughts!" Xander snapped him out of his Clarissa haze. "You ok?"

"Sorry I'm good just thinking about something (more like someone) I'm good." He turned to face her and pattered her hand where it was resting on his arm. Xander could feel the heat in his touch and edged closer to him looking into his eyes.

"It will get better I promise you, in time you will be where you want to be in life. Nice house, nice car and the family you dream of it is only around the corner." She edged a little more closely. Donovan looked at her with a smile and with that Xander lent in and kissed him softly on the lips before moving back and looking into his eyes. She smiled sweetly only for him to move in for another kiss, his hand moved around her waist and his other one crept around the base of her neck. It was not who he wished it would be but Xander understood where he was coming from at this second in time and so he let the kiss happen. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip asking to enter in which he granted. It was slow and gentle not manic and full of heat and passion Boyd was the one in control through out the kiss, only when the need for air was grate did the two pull apart.

Slowly Xander opened her eyes and looked upon his face was she able to gather her thoughts and speak.

"Wow that was not how I imagined that to be like." Her eyes sparkled and a slow smile sped across her face.

"How did you imagine it to be like?" He pull her face closer again ready to go in for another kiss.

"I thought it would have been more aggressive forceful but that was just wow!"

Donovan crashed his lips back onto hers but with more aggression like she said and with his action pushed her into the wall behind them his one hand running through her hair and the other moving from her waist around to grab her ass. It was like they where the only people in the room and not giving a hoot who seen them.

Laughter could be heard coming into the kitchen where the two bodies' where in a heated make out session only for a crash to be heard a second later. Both Donovan and Xander pulled apart like a couple of teenagers that had been caught doing something they should not have been doing.

Donovan spun round to see what the noise was only for his eyes to widen to see who was stood before him.

Clarissa was stood next to the island counter with a few bottles of wine and glasses broken on the floor she had bumped into the counter and knocked them onto the floor liquid and glass all around her and she was unable to move from her spot in fear of hearting herself. Donovan's face was now one of guilt and pushed Xander to one side in an attempt to reach the girl and help her away from the destruction she had created.

"Clarissa are you ok?"

"Donny is that you?"

"Yes it's me let me help you away from this mess." Save him walking her through the mess Boyd swept Clarissa up off her feet and carried her into the living room and placed her genially onto a chair; He had to only because she had no shoes on her feet. On placing her down his hand made its way to her face and his thumb smoothed over her cheek in reassurance that he was there and that she was safe. Even if it was nothing major that happened he wanted to be there for her just to let her know that it was nothing she had to worry about. Seeing her smile a new wave of guilt fell across the detective, even if Clarissa could not see what he was doing when she entered the room he felt as if he had somehow betrayed his heart on someone he thought again was out of his league.

"Thank you Donny, what did I knock over in there?"

"Only a few bottles of wine and some glasses, no big deal its getting cleared up as we speak. No one is going to care that a few bottles are gone; most of the girls are drunk anyway." A chuckle came deep from within his chest. Clarissa moved her hand towards his face from the feel of his breath and did the same with her thumb and moved it over his cheek. Her hand was soft and warm, Donovan felt the spark the second her hand met his face and she had felt it to when his hand rested on her face. A smile on both there faces and he looked into her blue grey eyes, he could not tear his eyes away he was mesmerized by there beauty. His forehead came into contact with hers he was so close a few more centimetres and his lips would come into contact with hers. Just at that moment he was interrupted by Xander's hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Donovan slowly turned his head and looked at her and simply nodded. Getting up from his spot from next to Clarissa Donovan took hold of Xander by the hand and pulled her into a far corner.

"Xander I'm really sorry about what happened before, but this." He gestured between the two of them. " This should not of happened, I'm sorry if I lead you an in any way but I think now who my heart belongs too. I'm so sorry." He kissed her on the cheek dropped her hand and walked away back to where Clarissa was sat. Xander stood there for a few moments shocked at the detectives confession shook her head and whispered to her self "I'm going to need a bigger drink!" Then moved towards the drinks on the coffee table and pored herself a large shot and an even larger glass of wine.

_**A/N holy moly this is the longest chapter for me yet. Nice to see that Boyd has made up his mind in whom he would love to be with sweet in a way I think. But what do you think? Please review would really make my day **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N I'm so sorry it's been forever from my last update but my brain has been mush. If you missed chapter 10 I say read it just so you know what's going on. ok so I don't know how old you start high school with living in Canada or the USA so I'm going with the age we start in England that's 11 years old its only for a small thing I'm saying that so Enjoy. **_

_**Girl's night part 3**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

Andy sat in the corner of the room looking in on what was taking place between Boyd and Clarissa, a satisfying smile spread across her face. Her job in a way was a success she took a gamble on a girl she had only met once and there she was sat with her friend looking into each others eyes. Well ok Boyd was looking into her eyes she was smiling probably taking in his smell and shape with her hand resting on his face. Andy face dropped when she seen Xander placing her hand on Donovan's shoulder. What was she doing? Andy liked what she was seeing with both him and Clarissa, She seen him get up and move Xander so that he could talk to her. It was only a few seconds but he kissed her cheek and moved back to where Clarissa was sat. Xander she seen just move to the coffee table and get herself a very large drink.

Many thoughts where whirling around Boyd's head as to why he never felt the spark from Clarissa in all the time he had known her, was it because of her age that he could not see through his own shallowness? Yes he knew that being a hot blooded male that would had not think to much about it he should of just gone right in and asked her out. An older guy with a young hot looking girl on his arm no one would think twice, or was it because he was so rapped up in his own little world looking for the perfect woman that he was to blind to see what was in front of him the whole time? All he had to do know is find out how she really felt about him.

He knew that they had a good working relationship but could they turn it into something else? She really was only working with him until she could get into the academy. He knew it was only going to be a shot time but he was even thinking did he want to lose her like that? Not having the banter they had every day that both made them smile or laugh. Donovan ran his hand through his hair and shaking any dough he had in his head that this girl would feel the same way, he had to find out just ask the out right and if he was rejected so be it he would just have to pick himself up dust himself off and start again. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth for the biggest and confusing confession of his life.

"Clarissa I have something to ask you." Clarissa cocked her head to one side and smiled and simply answered "what is it?"

"This is all a little darning to me I mean i have never really understood what people meant by they said that they felt a spark when they touched someone for who they felt a connection to. I felt one just moments ago when you touched my face and I just need to know for my own piece of mind did you feel the spark too?" His eyes darted back and forth across her face for any sign that she had felt it too. Clarissa's face softened with his words as a smile slowly made its way across her face.

"Well I don't know about sparks but I did feel something." Her face cool and collective but still with a smile, Donovan still searching her face a little worried. "I think I felt fireworks more then anything. I like you Donny I really do, I don't go off looks I'm more for personality and there something we have that just jells together. we bounce off each other and know what the other is thinking it's scary sometimes, I don't need to see to see that I just know that what ever we have going on is fun and I'm loving it, you don't judge me for my disability but see me as an equal and that I respect more then anything."

"You know what is scary? The fact that I was just starting high school and you had only just been born, now that's scary." His hand still placed on her face as he made circles with his thumb.

Clarissa cracked an even bigger smile and shook her head "Well you're only as old as the woman you feel, so that makes you at 23 years old and that is a pretty good year in my book." She let out a small giggle.

Donovan lifted himself from off the chair holding onto her hand dragging her up with him muttering into her ear "Dance with me?" with the reply of "I would love too." And they both made there way to the make shift dance floor everyone was using.

The rest of the gang where well drunk, crazy dance moves that people would not pull if soba and live down it was really turning into a fun packed night. Gail of course had managed to pull herself off the floor and managed to collapse in the bathroom with her head down the toilet. Thank god for the en suite in Andy's room party goers where sure Gail had fallen asleep like that. The night had been a success story for the point of finding Boyd a date, the girl he was meant to be with was under his nose the whole time. Things where already starting to slow down; some of the girls had left some where finishing off drinks waiting on a taxi. There really where only a few girls still standing Andy, Noelle and Traci where 3 of them. Well Andy to she had a mission to complete and it looked as if it was a success. There in the middle of the room where the 2 people she where looking out for dancing close to each other swaying to the music. Lost in there own little world Donovan and Clarissa where smiling and every so often whispered something into each others ear, what Andy would of done just to know what they were saying to one another. It really was sweet how people late it takes a little push just to see something that you would never had seen before.

It was late really late Gail was in fact asleep hugging the toilet bowl the other girls had said there good byes and sat on the sofa Boyd was cradling Clarissa who had fallen asleep, he was making small circles on her back and smiling. Andy made her way over to him.

"Hay you, so Clarissa said something tonight that made me glad I invited her sweet really. You know she thinks a lot of you, she said you have a good heart and the cutest lisp. Ok so it's not very noticeable but its there and it is cute."

"Really what else?" he raised his eye brows.

"Well if half the girls hatred you before I think you may have a few less haters now. She was making you out to be the nicest guy ever. I'm sure I heard one girl say she wanted your baby's." Andy laughed and Boyd just looked at her with a shake of the head and a smile. Andy looked at Clarissa and the back at Donovan the wheels turning in her head.

"So how are we going to play this? Do you want to wake her and take her home or would you like me get a blanket for the both of you? Because it looks as if you are not going to be able to move off the sofa with out waking her up."

"I think a blanket would be best, she looks so peaceful I don't want to wake her."

"Ok that's no problem." Andy made her way to her room and grabbed a blanket and came back a few moments later draping it over the detective and his assistant. They doth said good night before she went and placed a pillow and blanket next to Gail so if she woke up she would have something to keep her warm almost.

Claiming into bed Andy had to smile to herself, it had been a good party and she was glad her friends had a good time. She was even more glad that her friend had found what he was looking for, a date for his sisters birthday party but hopefully it was going to be more the just that. It never took long for sleep to overtake her and dream sweet dreams.

_**A/N ok so party over with Boyd has his girl and Gail likes hugging the toilet bowl, how are they all going to feel in the morning? Please tell me what you think. And there is no need to be cruel; I'm not forcing you to read this, this is only make believe. If it was real I would be the one snuggled up to Boyd on the sofa.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N thanks for the reviews guys I really do love reading them, they make me smile. I'm very thankful for them. I'm having a bad day to; I crashed my car into my brothers. I'm ok so is my brother's car mine on the other hand has a very big dent in the side. I hate my car and its going to cost a fortune to fix. So if I don't update it's because I pay for my internet daily, so all my money is going to my car sorry about that its one thing after another. Oh well that's life hope this chapter lives up to your standards. **_

_**Chapter 12:**_

Tiptoeing out of her bedroom so not to wake any of the sleeping beauty's that where laid up on the sofa or on the bathroom floor Andy pulled out a bunch of stuff from the fridge to make a start on breakfast. Bacon hash browns pancakes and toast where on the menu, she hoped they where just as hungry as she was, booze did that to you. It was only when the smell of the coffee wafted around the room the condo that people began to stair.

Clarissa and Donovan slowly began to move Boyd's arm was wrapped tightly around Clarissa's waist and pulled her in closer as they both moved. His eyes slowly opened to see why he was pressed up to something warm and hard, a smile on his face when he realised who it was. Andy took out four cups and plates from the cabinet and the knives and forks from the draw and laid them on the table. With the bacon sizzling in the pan Andy started on the mix for the pancakes humming to her self as she went. Boyd rubbed the sleep from his eyes and placed a kiss on top of Clarissa's head as she also began to wake up.

Andy heard the movement and popped her head into the living room to see the two body's slowly rising up from there makeshift bed from the night before.

"Well good morning sleepy head's I hope your hungry breakfast is almost ready." A smile crossed Clarissa's face her voice groggy from sleep only to say.

"Coffee I need coffee."

"I just made a fresh pot I'll pore you some now, what about you Donny you want one?"

"Please just black will do me fine thank you." The two pulled themselves up and Boyd led Clarissa to the kitchen and to the table. Andy pored them there coffee and then turned back to making there food.

From over her shoulder she spoke to them both.

"So how did you sleep? Was the sofa comfortable enough for you both?"

"Oh yes I have to admit I was really comfortable and warm." A blush rose over her cheeks as she spoke. "Waking up with someone warm wrapped around you gives you a nice start to the day." Boyd took a sip of his coffee as he peeked over the top of his cup to see her smile.

"Well it's nice just waking up next to someone." Boyd said.

Walking over to the table with a large stack of pancakes and bacon and hash browns Andy placed them down on the table and excused herself for a second.

"If you don't mind I'm just going to wake up the ice queen from the bathroom, after the amount she drank last night she is not going to be a happy bunny." Andy left the room.

Poor Gail was curled up in the bath tub how she got in there was a mystery was only half awake but groaning from the jackhammer that was pounding away at her head and the sick feeling in the pit of her belly. Andy walked in and shook her head at the sight of her and chuckled to her self. She took her phone out of her pocket and snapped a quick photo for good measure and reminder herself to upload it to face book later for all to see.

"Good morning Gail and how are you feeling?" Gail managed to turn her head and look at Andy and again grown.

"Remind me never to drink again, after last time you would have thought I would have learned my lesson." Andy just smiled at her walked over to the cabinet and pulled out something for her head and took a glass and put water into it.

"Here take this it should help a little, and when you can breakfast is on the table with all the coffee you can drink." Gail thanked her and took them from Andy's hands and knocked back the tablets with the water and told Andy she would be there when the room stopped spinning. With that she made her way back to the kitchen.

Quiet conversation was had by all when finally Gail staggered into the room looking really worst for wear. Andy and Boyd laughed at the sight and after telling Clarissa what was in front of them she also laughed.

"This is so not funny laughing at my expense you know." Gail plonked her self on the chair and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Well if you where not so plastered last night you would have been able to find a much better place to sleep and not with your head down the toilet or the bath tub. How did you get in the tub anyway?" Clarissa pulled a face as to picture how gross that must have been.

"Well if I even remember how I ended up there ill make sure not to do it again, why do I never remember the little things when I'm drunk ill never know." She took a long sip of her coffee.

"What you don't remember anything at all?" Boyd gave her a questionable look.

"Nope I don't why did I do something embarrassing or something?" Gail looked somewhat worried now hoping she did not do anything like last time she was drunk like dancing on the club bar coyote ugly style.

"No not much just that you asked me if I wanted to make out for a bit." A smirk crossed over Donovan's face as Gail turned 9 shades of red and slumped deep down in her chair as both Andy and Clarissa laughed.

"I never did i? I mean us never? Did we?"

"Don't worry Peck I turned you down and then you called me a spoil sport and then just slumped to the floor and began to pout. It was quite funny really."

"Oh god I'm never going to live that down am i?"

"Nope not with Noelle and Traci knowing your not, they are bound to have some fun with that one for a while. Now eat something it will make you feel better." She pushed the pile of pancakes towards her.

After they ate Gail called for a taxi and it never took to long to arrive. She said there good byes and left. Andy looked around the condo and dropped her head "This mess is going to take me forever to clean up."

"We'll give you a hand if you like, with the 3 of us it will take no time at all."

"Thanks that will be great guys."

It took the threesome only a short time to clear away the mess most of the rubbish where recyclable so it went into the recycle bin. Standing back and looking at the now tidy condo and giving each other a well done pat on the back they sat down on the sofa. The conversation moved to the blossoming romance unfolding before her eyes.

"Sooo then? Where is this going to go with you two?" Andy gestured between the two friends.

"Who knows? We only just figured this out last night; it may be nothing it may be something. Only time will tell if it will go anywhere." Clarissa placed her hand on Boyd's thigh and smiled sweetly. Boyd placed his hand over her hand and said "Well I hope it goes somewhere, this just seems right." He took his other hand and brushed it over her cheek and then lent in and kissed her on the cheek Clarissa blushed and turned her head in shyness.

"Oh young love how sweet it is." Andy nudged Boyd in the side with a smile on her face as they carried on talking as time went by.

_**A/N please remember to review after the day I have had it will give me something to smile about. xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N I'm not really happy with this chapter I was going nuts over it but this is what I came up with enjoy. Oh and thank you for the reviews and stuff .**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

The weekend went by fast after the party Sam was hoping he could fish out what had happened, who got drunk and who they picked as Boyd's poor victim. Sam was already in the parade room when the girls walked in laughing with each other over there antics from the previse Friday night. Looking at pictures that where taken on there phones of all kinds of things that had happened.

"I can't believe you took a photo of me hugging the toilet that's so embarrassing, and then go and post it on face book for all to see!" Gail was shaking her head from the picture Traci had taken.

"Sorry Gail but I had to document the moment you know for blackmail or something. But then I thought no it's more fun this way." She smiled and patted Gail on the shoulder.

"And you." She pointed to Andy. "The bath tub did you have too?"

"Like Traci said it had to be documented." Andy laughed. "Oh and don't forget you wanting to make out with Donny too."

"Oh god my life is over." Gail cringed at the thought of it all.

Taking there seats Frank made his announcements and sent everyone on there way, of course Sam and Andy where together and Sam was a happy man not for being partnered together but getting the story from Andy about the party. He wanted all the gossip he could get out of her just to make fun of whoever he knew that was there.

"Ill meet you in five McNally I'm going to grab us some coffee to start off the day with." Sam made the coffee and wounded to the squad and handed Andy her cup.

"Thanks." She said as she took a sip "Just the way I like it." She sent him a smile. After about ten minuets of silence Sam had to speak up.

"Sooo how did the party go?" Glancing her way a smile crept onto her face and looked his way. "It was a lot of fun Gail was plastered and then asked Boyd if he wanted to make out then fell asleep hugging the toilet bowl, Traci got a picture you should see it she will not live that down for a while."

"What really? That would have been good to see, Cant wait to see her and take the fun out of her, what about the whole find Boyd a date goes?" Looking ahead as he changed lanes.

"Don't bother we already had a good dig at her about it; but the whole date thing now that is a surprising story, l can't believe the outcome of that one. Then again I had a hunch and it paid off."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Again he glanced over to her.

"Yeah I am, we got the girls to play a little drinking game, gave them two guy's names and asked them who they would have a one night stand with and why." Andy was laughing as she was telling him. "If they did not answer right away they had to take a shoot. It came down to Xander and Clarissa and both said Boyd."

"No way!" Sam just had to laugh at that "So what was the out come?"

"Well Xander said she thought that Boyd would be good in the sack bad boy style it made some of the girl's snigger it was funny watching her squirm."

"What did Clarissa have to say?"

"Well this is the kicker she went on about how he had a good heart and he had one hell of a body under his shirt." Andy pursed and shook her head to rid her mind of the fact that she already knew what Clarissa was going on about she had seen it first hand on there undercover job long ago. "She had the girls almost swooning over him, she went on about how she would do anything just to see what he looked like it was really sweet."

"Wow all that came out of Clarissa's mouth? Did she get hit on the head or something? This is Boyd we are talking about here." Sam's eyebrows where raised in surprise as to what Andy was telling him.

"Well think about it, do you really know anything about most of the people you work with outside of work? I mean you can be a hard arse in work but something different outside. I mean take oh I don't know…you for example. A lot of the division think you are a bad ass cop but outside your my baby that loves to give me flowers for no reason cuddle me when I'm sad an all round softie if you ask me." Andy laughed and reached out her hand and gave Sam's thigh small rub.

"Well I do have a reputation to keep you know, have to keep all you rookies on your toe's and the ones yet to come." He took his hand of the wheel and grabbed Andy's hand and brought it up to him mouth and gave is a small kiss. Andy looked at him and simply responded with "I love you." "I love you too." Sam said in return.

Meanwhile over at the guns and gangs unit there working day had also just begun. Clarissa was sat her desk going over notes that where delivered on mp3 from an officer that was undercover of times and dates of drop-offs and meetings that where taking place over the next few days. All this info was to be given to Boyd so he could set up cover teams and backup if needed. Donovan walked into the building with two cups of hot coffee one for himself and the other for Clarissa. Walking over to his office he took site of the girl sat down with headphones on her ears with a look of concentration on her face as she typed something on her modified computer. He smiled to himself thinking how cute she looked, he approached placing the coffee on the desk and placed his hand on her shoulder ever so gentle as no to startle her.

"Hay you, working hard?" Clarissa had already taken off her headphones when she felt his hand.

"Always, can't have the boss man calling me lazy now can i?" she smiled and turned her seat so she was facing him.

"I got you coffee, sweet just like you." Clarissa mocked gagging to show how corny he was being but both laughed. Again Donovan just looked at her before he bent to her leave and again whispered in her ear. "I had fun the other night; best part was waking up with you wrapped up in my arms." He lightly laid a small kiss on her cheek then stood up, a blush rose over Clarissa's face and she dropped her head to try and hide it. When she felt the heat had passed she looked up and in a whisper said. "We did fit well together."

Donovan Boyd was not the kind of guy that would jump into matters of the heart so fast but for some reason this girl made him warm and fuzzy in the space of three days then any woman ever did. And so Boyd took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff in a hope he was making the right decision.

"Clarissa would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? Lady's choice. " he held onto his breath waiting for her reply.

Clarissa pondered for a few seconds just to make the man squirm a little before she smiled and spoke. "I would love to go to dinner with you." Boyd let out his breath he was holding and bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He chuckled a little before he walked back around her desk and said back to her. "Now don't you have some work to do? I need them notes done ASAP."

"Yes sir." She gave him a salute and smiled as she placed her headphones back on and took a sip of the coffee he had given her.

Shift went by fast both Clarissa and Donovan where looking forward to there first date that night. Donovan let Clarissa pick where to go just so there was no awkwardness between the two when it came to the silence. Boyd came out of his office and asked Clarissa if she wanted a ride home.

"No thanks I need go the supermarket before I go home; pick up a few things but thank you for asking." She swivelled in her seat to grad her bag and stood up ten spoke again.

"But you can walk me to the door if you like." Clarissa stretched out her arm for Boyd to take hold of.

"I would be delighted my lady." Boyd linked arms with her and they slowly made there way to the door, he opened the door and walked her out. Stopping just in front of his car he let go of her and asked again.

"Would you like me to drop you off at the store? It's no trouble."

"No thank you ill be fine, save your lift for when you pick me up tonight. 7.30 Sharp we are going to have fun tonight." A small smile crept over both there faces for Boyd anticipation for Clarissa excitement. Boyd lent forward and brushed the hair that had fell into her face and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Until tonight then." He said as she pulled away and started to walk away.

"Until tonight." She said over her shoulder.

_**A/N my week has gone from bad to worse, from the crash to a now chipped tooth and now the loss of something of sentimental value I need cheering up. Make me smile and leave a few words in a form of a review pretty please. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N oh my god! Sam and Andy finally got it together on Sunday about time Best line in that was "Let's go." Cant wait for next Sunday to see what happens, all I know is more Boyd; that makes me a happy girl. Oh and the way I write about pool is how I play as I too do not really know how to play.**_

_**Chapter 14:**_

Clarissa took her time to get ready for her date with Boyd; she took a long hot shower washing her hair in strawberry shampoo and her legs where now as smooth as silk. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her bedroom and sat down on the chair in the corner of her next to her bed. She reached over to the table to her left and picked up a tub of moisturiser and slowly rubbed it over her body as she dried. Humming a low tune to her self Clarissa got to her feet and made her way to her closet and took out a brown jumper dress and black leggings and a pair of black flat shoes. All the while Clarissa was smiling to her self. Today had turned out amazing, first she was asked out on a date and when she got home two letters where sat waiting for her when she got home.

Those all important letters where what she had been wanting to get for a long time, one she opened and read in brail that she was aloud into the police academy the other was a letter telling her that after all the test preformed on her at the hospital she was eligible for a operation that would allow her to see all the world around her. Clarissa was now given a chance of having a normal life, without having to use her cane and she was going to take it. This information she was going to keep to herself as she wanted it to be a surprise to the people she loved and cared about.

7.30 on the dot Clarissa's door bell rang out side stood nerves Donovan Boyd, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an expensive Hugo boss shirt with his leather jacket over it. Holding onto a bunch of flowers; nothing in particular as he was yet to find that out. There were a lot of things he was going to learn about this girl and he intended to take his time.

Clarissa opened the door making out the shape of the person standing in front of her.

"Detective." Stepping aside she let him in the door.

"I got you flowers, I did not know what kind you liked so I though a mixture." Clarissa took the flowers and took in there aroma walking into the kitchen and placing them on the table to be put in a vase later.

"Thank you, you did not have to do that I'm a simple girl your company is enough for me." She sent him a large smile. "So you ready to have some fun? I know I am."

"Always, where are we going May I ask?"

"Well I was thinking some blind bowling, food and then some blind pool it's so much fun." A funny look came across Donovan's face.

"How can I do that when I can see?"

"I'll blind fold you, its more fun that way, I did it with my friends and they loved it. It was the best night out we had, had in a long time.

"Ok cant wait to see where this go's, shall we de on our way?"

"Yes we shall." Clarissa picked up her bag and a light jacket and with Donovan's hand walked out the door locked it and made there way to his car were he opened the passengers side door and helped her in. Clicking on her seat belt she waited for Donovan to jump in the seat beside her so that they could be on there way.

Pulling up into the car park Boyd and Clarissa got out of the car and made there way inside the bowling alley for what Boyd was somewhat interested to play a game of blind bowling. Boyd paid for there games two each would be enough for them before they went for something to eat and then a round of blind pool.

"Clarissa what size shoe are you?" He asked her.

"I'm a size five." She told him.

"Ok can I have a pair of size 5 and a pair of size 7 shoes please?" The lady behind the counter handed him there bowling shoes and informed them they where in lane 12. Arm in arm the pair made there way to there lane put on there shoes and where almost ready to play. Donovan put there names in place and turned to Clarissa.

"So how do we play blind bowling then?"

"Well first off you need to put the bump rails up on the side of the lanes. You don't want the ball going into the gutter every time you throw the ball." So with that Boyd walked and snapped up the rails and walked back beside Clarissa.

"Ok that's done now what?"

"Now my dear Donovan we play, but you have to either close your eyes or place a blind fold over your eyes so you can't cheat at the game. It's not a fair fight that you can see and I can't."

"Well my as I have never done this before blind folded before my lady would you please show me how this is done."

"Gladly, and people say chivalry is dead; you just proved them wrong." Clarissa smiled found a ball that was just right found her spot through the light and shapes and began to bowl. Releasing her ball it sped down the lane and managed to hit six pins hearing Donovan cheer behind her she turned around and smiled at him. "And that my dear detective is how you play. So how did I do?"

"Six pins that's really good let's hope I can do just as well."

"I'm sure you will now if you don't mind I have a strike calling my name." She again picked up her ball and throws the ball this time hitting only one.

"Good try only one that time; but this game will take a while but so far I think I get you when you say it's more fun when you can't see." Boyd stood and took his ball placed himself in the right direction closed his eyes took two steps and tossed the ball down the lane. After letting go of the ball he opened his eye in time to see his first attempt at the game bounce from side to side of the lane and only clip one of the pins, it wobbled before falling over.

"Yes I got a pin." Arms thrown up in victory happy with his first go.

"So how many did you hit?"

"I hit one just one but man did it feel good." Both burst out with laughter on his excitement.

The two games went on for over an hour with hugs and cheers going back and forth between them. Clarissa of course was way ahead of Donovan in points, well it's not like she had never played before. Poor Donovan was only able to knock down a max of three pins at a time but he did not care, he was having an amazing time with an amazing woman.

After collecting there shoes and putting them on the pair made the way back to the car to move onto getting something to eat, Clarissa picked a little diner about a block away from the bowling alley. Getting out of the car they made there way inside and took a table in the middle of the room. Donovan read over the menu for Clarissa so that she knew what there was to eat they mulled over for a while when both settled on a burger and chips (French fries). Clarissa also ordered a banana milkshake and Donovan a strawberry, both came with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"So are you having fun so far?" Clarissa said as she took a large bite out of her burger.

"You know what I really am; who would have thought bowling bling was so hard but so much fun. We really have to do this again."

"You think that was fun wait till we play pool, the balls are harder to hit then the pins."

"Cant wait, this is turning out to be a really amazing date."

"I'm glad you love it." Clarissa smiling up at him as she reached over for her milkshake and took a long sip on the straw.

After they ate and Boyd paid the bill they again made there way to there next destination a pool table bar just around the corner from the diner. Again Donovan paid for a game each and bought them both a drink. Making there way over to their table the balls where racked up and again Donovan let Clarissa start first again show him how blind pool was played. God knows how he was going to play this with his eyes closed he had to see the ball so he could hit it with the stick. After a few moments of standing at the table it dawned on Clarissa.

"Hay Donovan how do you play pool? You know I said to play it but I have never really played it." Donovan shook his head and walked around the table to where she was and stood behind her.

"Here let me show you." Wrapping his arms over hers he slowly bent her over the table placing the stick onto the table and then spoke gently in her ear. "Do you see the white ball in front of you?"

"The fuzzy blur right there?" Clarissa pointed to it.

"That's the one, with the stick resting in between your thumb and forefinger arching your hand and sticks your thumb in the air." Clarissa did as she was told. "Now pull the stick back and on moving it forward strike the white ball at the others till you pot them." All the while he was huddled over Clarissa he was breathing in her sweet smell and Clarissa way enjoying the closeness of him almost hugging her body.

Again after a few attempts of using the stick the real game began Boyd being the gentleman let Clarissa go first. She looked upon the white fuzzy looking shape in her site and pulled back the stick and hit the ball as hard as she could. The ball went flying down the table bounced off the back and rolled towards the racked balls. The balls when flying in all directions but non fell into the pockets Boyd stood with his mouth agape from what he had just seen.

"Are you sure you have never played before? Because that was one hell of a first go. Non fell in but wow, looks like I'm in trouble with doing these eyes closed."

"We will see." Is all Clarissa said shooting him a wide smile.

Just like the bowling the game went on for some time every so often Donovan would take the opportunity to hold Clarissa in his arms a hug to a touch of the arm just to let her know that he was enjoying her company. The date was going amazingly both were making each other laugh Boyd was telling Clarissa about some of the jobs he had been on and the things he had to do to get the job done. Clarissa was telling him story's of how she lost her site when she was a child through an illness. It was now getting late and time to head home walking again arm in arm to the car Donovan realised his arm from Clarissa's placing it round her waist and pulled her in closer; In turn Clarissa moved her arm and put it around his. Walking in silence Donovan walked Clarissa to the passenger's side door and opened it helping her in. Jumping in beside her started the car and pulled away. Still in a comfortable silence after a few moments Boyd glanced across to look at Clarissa and spoke.

"So my sister Jen is having her 21st birthday party in a few mounts I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to it?" looking back at the road so that he was going the right way.

"What is the date of the party? As ill have to check my calendar to make sure I'm free."

"Can I get back to you on that on I forgot the date."

"Sure that's ok call me when you get home and I can give you the answer right away then."

"Ok."

It was not long before they pulled up outside Clarissa's place Boyd like he had been doing all night opened the door for his date and walking side by side to the door he looked deep into her blue grey eyes.

"I had a really fun tonight Clarissa."

"So did I, who knew that we would have a ball just fooling around playing bowling and pool?" Boyd stepped in closer to her placing his hand on her cheek and his thumb caressing her skin.

"Would you like to go out with me again? You know on a second date maybe?" Clarissa smiled and looked up at his fuzzy features raising her arms and sliding them around his neck.

"I would love to go on a second date with you Donny, ill even let you pick where we go next time its only fair." Smiling at him Boyd moved even more closely and ducked his head and slowly moved in to place a tender kiss on Clarissa's lips. When she felt his lips on hers she relaxed into it and kissed him back with just the same tenderness as he was giving her.

Many moments later they came up for air looking into each others eyes when Clarissa pulled away and opened her door. "Call me with that date ok."

"I will."

"Good night Donovan."

"Good night Clarissa." She then closed the door and lent against the inside wall her fingers making there way to her lips eyes closed still felling his lips on hers she smiled and made her way to get ready for bed. On the other side of the door Boyd was doing the same, he then pushed him self away and made his way back to the car to set off home counting down the hours to there next date.

_**A/N well what did you think? I know I'm not the most fantastic writer in the world but I try my best, I do have dyslexia after all. Roll on next week rookie blue episode 12 woo hoo. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N I know, I know no excuse for me I have just been lazy and I had a little bit of a block plus again I'm not really happy with this chapter but it had to be done. I put just a small McSwarek in this for you all to make up for it. And thank you again for the reviews and stuff on waterfall I again did not expect that.**_

_**Chapter 15:**_

A few months had gone by since Clarissa's and Donovan's first date and the two where going strong and both where thankful to Andy for getting them together. It was only less then a week now till Boyd's sisters' party and he could not wait to introduce her to them all. Of course Clarissa had to take some time off work for the operation to restore her site but still kept everyone in the dark about it just so she could surprise them and Jen's party was the best time she thought to tell her now boyfriend. The only person Clarissa had told was Andy; she thought if she told one person then they could help her adjust to her new way of life for the beginning of it all. She had told Boyd she had to study for her exams that where going on that week and did not want any distractions so he was staying away.

Boyd had been working out of 15th division for a few days he was nearing the end of a major takedown of a gang that had been pumping heroin into the streets of Toronto worth over 17 million dollars and was just working out the final details. All of this had kept his mind off Clarissa even with the temptation to go round and surprise her with flowers and whatnot, this case was big.

Oliver and Andy where in the bull pen going over paper work that was long over dew, Oliver though was more interested in the sandwich he was eating then paperwork. Leant against his desk he took a bite out of his large B.L.T. mumbling something that no one could understand. Andy just looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Can you please say that again Oliver in English this time and without your mouth full?"

Olive took a few more moments to finish off what was in his mouth then looked at Andy and spoke.

"I said why is Boyd running his op out of this station again?" Andy just rolled her eyes as to say we have been over this a thousand times already.

"Because the takedown is in our division so the officers from 15 have to be there as back up and transport that's why."

"Oh yeah I forgot." He took another bite from his sandwich before sitting down on his chair and getting to the task at hand.

A good hour had past and all said paperwork was finished and Andy and Oliver where ready to go home, switching off the computers they made their way to the locker rooms. Boyd with all the running around he had been doing that day did not see Andy as he ran into her and knocked her off her feet and fell into the wall.

"Wow where is the fire?" Andy said as she took herself off the wall and stood straight looking at Boyd as he had thrust his arms out to try and stop her from falling.

"Sorry there Andy, my head is someplace else this case is big and I cant wait for it to be over. I have a lot to look forward to, my sisters' 21st birthday party and the fact I have not seen Clarissa in over two week with her exams and all. She needed to keep her head in the game so she can study hard and pass them exams."

"Don't worry about it, it will all be over soon and then everything can go back to normal I promise you." Andy put her head down and smiled to herself knowing that Donovan was going to be over the moon with the news about his now girlfriend's new found freedom.

With everything that had gone on in the last two weeks Clarissa was sat at home adjusting to her new sense of site, though her eye site was still foggy but was told it would clear up she was taking in and sometimes just sat looking at something for hours taking in its beauty. It was not going to be long before she stunned Donovan with what she now had, how she was going to do it she did not know. Maybe she could ask and how she could go about it, the two of them did have a shopping date to go on to help her find the perfect dress to the party.

Andy had been on the early shift that day and could not wait for it to be over. She and Clarissa had to become good friends over the last few months and she too looking forward to the shopping trip with her new friend. Taking a shower at the station Andy was going to get Sam to drop her off at Clarissa's place so they could go straight away. The ride over was only a short trip Andy kissed Sam good bye and got out the truck and made her way up the steps to Clarissa's home. Knocking on the door it took a few moments for the door to pen and Clarissa to welcome Andy inside.

"So are you ready for some shopping?" Clarissa said as she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen to collect her coat and bag. She had also picked up a pair of glasses that helped her adjust to the light until the light of the sun was no longer blinding.

"Yep can't wait. Do you have anything in mind as to what you would like to buy for this party?"

"Something that will make an impression on Donny the second he sees me, before I tell him about my site. Give him the wow and shock factor in one." Both girls laughed and made there way out the door for a fun filled afternoon of shopping.

Making it into the shopping centre the girls made there way over to one of the many clothing shops to look at what they had to offer Clarissa that was classy and also had the wow factor she was looking for. Picking up each dress the girls looked at the length colour and fabric texture. Clarissa had decided she wanted a pale blue dress that was fit for a ball, dress after dress shop after shop the girls came across the dress that Clarissa was looking for and it cost a fair penny too, over $150 but it was going to be worth it.

"Ok so we now have the dress, what about…" Andy pointed towards a victoria secret store across from where they stood. Clarissa turned red a little and Andy noticed this.

"Don't get embarrassed it will add to the wow factor for when you seduce Donovan after the party." Andy laughed and a wide smile crossed Clarissa's lips.

"I can't help it, its not like we have slept together yet but I know that I ready to take the next step with him though."

"And the party is a good time to take it, a party dancing music and then a hotel room it's the perfect setting."

"True, very true."

Browsing through all that the store had to offer just for the fun of it they came across a set that matched her dress completely and so they bought it. Andy too managed to pick up a set or two for Sam. Over all the shopping trip had been a success so the two made their way back to Clarissa's place to have a coffee and chat about how she was going to surprise Donovan Boyd with the new improved and sexier Clarissa.

"How are you going to tell him that you can now see anyway?" Andy took a sip from her cup.

"Well I was thinking of doing what I always do when I great him, but just before I lay a finger on him complement him on how hot he's looking."

"Sounds like a plan, but I'm sure you will come up with something better later."

"I'm sure I will."

The two talked for a while until it was time for Andy to leave she had called Sam to com pick her up and was soon at home with shopping bags in tow. Sam caught a glimpse of the all important Victoria secrets bag and a smile spread across his face. Trying to be inconspicuous he asked Andy if she had got anything good from the mall.

"Some bags you got there McNally, did you and Clarissa clean out the mall or something?"

Andy looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"What you saying? That us girls can't help ourselves when it comes to shopping?"

"No I'm just saying that you can't just buy one thing you have to have many of the same things in all the colours under the sun."

"Oh so you don't like it when I buy nice things?" Andy walked off towards the bedroom rummaging in her bag for what she was looking for.

"So I take it you are not going to like this then?" She held up the bra and pantie set she had bought and then turned and carried on walking into the bedroom.

Sam's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose and his famous dimples appeared he was across the room in a flash following Andy into the bedroom. He grabbed Andy around the waist and she let out a scream then the door was slammed shout. Andy had an idea of what Sam was thinking the second she was grabbed; she had after all planned this.

_**A/N so what did you think? Be nice please; ill be finishing this soon maybe one or two more chapters. And depending on the reviews I may do some more fantasy's but from Sam this time it's up to you. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N only short but it's also the last chapter each and is going to be jumping back and forth from each person so enjoy. Oh and please go and read the story "The longest day " by Snarky117 its amazing and leave a review for it.**_

_**Chapter 16:**_

Clarissa went around her room placing things she would need for the night into an overnight bag, change of clothing tooth brush and paste, pj's and of course her underwear from Victoria secrets. Andy was going to pick up the bag for her and drop it off at the guns and gangs office for Boyd to take with him to the hotel. Clarissa had told him that she would meet him at the hotel in time for the start of the party as she had a few things she had to do and would be unable to go with him. Not so true, she did not want to spoil the surprise she was going to give him.

A small amount of time had passed and then there came a knock on the door, it was Andy.

"Hay girl, you got everything ready?" Clarissa stepped aside as she let her friend into the door.

"Yes all set, can't wait but I'm a little nerves. Meeting his whole family is a big thing what if they don't like me?"

"Hay they will love you, don't worry about it. If not I'm sure Donny will have something to say? Plus you will have him all night looking into your eyes all night because I am sure he will still be in shock from the fact you can really see him for the first time."

"God I hope so." Clarissa ran her hand over her hair. "So all the stuff is there just pass them to him and tell him I'll see him later."

"No problem, you will blow him away for sure. How are you getting there anyway?"

"Donny is sending a car for me to pick me up, he said as I can't be with him he's going to let me turn up in style." She smiled.

"Well have fun ok." Andy picked up Clarissa's bag gave her a hug and left. Before Andy was out of view Clarissa popped her head out the door and shouted Andy's name.

"Meet me here after shift I would love it if you could help me get ready."

"Sure no problem ill see you later."

Making it into the guns and gangs office Andy looked around to see it she could see Boyd before checking his office. On spotting him she shouted over to him.

"Hay Donny, I got something for you."

Boyd looked up from what he was doing and walked over to where Andy was standing.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Nothing big just Clarisse's stuff for tonight that's all. She said she had stuff to do and that you would take it up to the hotel with you." She handed over the bag and he took it from her hand.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see her it's been forever with all her exams and stuff I just wanted to forces on them and not me as much as been killing me." He smiled

"Don't worry it all ends tonight and you can have her back for good, or after your family have finished with her." The two friends laughed.

The day had been a long and gruelling one for Boyd, his mind had been on his sister's party and Clarissa. He could not wait to see her it was making him somewhat nerves. How would his family take to her, she was after all only a few years older then his sister Jen. But people do say you can't help who you fall in love with.

Putting on his jacket and picking up the bag Andy gave him he sat off home to pack his stuff shower and leave for the hotel.

At around 5.30pm Andy turned up at Clarissa's door to help her in changing to give her the wow factor for Boyd.

"Hay Andy, come in I just got out the shower so I'm ready for you to work your magic."

"That's cool because we can start on your hair that's going to take the longest anyway." Both girls walked into the bedroom and Clarissa took a seat on the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

"So how would you like your hair to look?" Andy said as she took the brush from the counter top.

"Well I was thinking curled and sculpted so that I don't have to worry about it all night."

"That I can do for you, so where is your curling iron?" Andy asked.

"It's in the draw just there. "Clarissa pointed to the top draw and Andy took it out and plugged it in so that it would heat up.

Andy went to work sculpting her hair, Wapping the strands around her fingers so they made a loop and then pinning it in place. Hair spray was a big part in keeping her hair in place so that it would not fall out half way through the night. After the sculpture was in place Andy set about curling the hair she left loose so that if fell just right on the side of her face. Clarissa's hair was kept out of her face so that her eyes where showing and that Donovan could look into her eyes lovingly when he found out she was now able to see.

"Ok all done." Andy said as she unplugged the iron and set it to one side to cool down. "And now its time for the make up."

Turning Clarissa around to face her she went to work on her face, a light foundation just a base then with the blush eye liner, mascara, eye shadow and then lip gloss. Andy had kept it soft so that she was not over powered, it would complement the dress just nicely.

Next came the dress Clarissa walked over to the closet and took out the bag that held it and unzipped it and placed it on the bad, she then walked over to her dresser took out her matching underwear and placed it on the bed too.

"Ok ill leave you to change Andy said as she made her way out of the room so Clarissa could get ready, a good 10 minuets later she was ready. Her dress hugged every curve of her body the dress laced up the back resting just off the shoulder but had slim straps Clarissa looked stunning. Calling Andy back into the room Andy stood in her track.

"Wow Clarissa you look amazing now you really are going to blow him away now." Clarissa blushed and put her head down shying away from Andy's complement.

"Thank you, I'm really starting to get nerves now, it's really important to me to make a good first impression on his family."

"Don't worry about it they will love you. What time doses the car get here?" Clarissa took a look at her watch. "Any second now I think." Just as she said that a car horn sounded. Clarissa put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and walked with Andy to the door.

"Andy I want to thank you for all your help today, I would not have been able to pull this off without you."

"No problem honey and have fun and we will talk when you get back I want to know how the surprise went."

"Your on." The two friends hugged and said good bye as she got into the car. As it drove off Clarissa waved through the window. The drive to the hotel went by quickly; she could see the hotel from the window her heart was beating fast in her chest it was now or never.

Donovan stood at the door of waiting for the car to turn up he had checked his watch for the 20th time in the last 3 minuets. The car pulled up and a smile crept onto his face, it came to a stop and Donovan approached it and opened the door for her. Clarissa placed one leg out the car and then the other Donovan took hold of her hand to help her out.

Donovan Boyd just looked at his girlfriend, he really was amazed at the look of her, his mouth was open and his eyes where going to fall out of his head. Clarissa thought this would be a really good time to spring on him that she could see.

"You know Donny if you keep your mouth open like that you will start catching flies." Boyd took a step back in surprise.

"What? H…how d…do you know that?"

Clarissa smiled took a step forward placed her hand on his face and kissed him on the lips.

"I wanted it to be a surprise that's the reason I have not been around, I had to heal and I wanted tonight to be the night I told you."

"Surprised is not the word, I'm flabbergasted words can't describe it. On top of all of that you look amazingly beautiful tonight. My family are going to love you.

She blushed and turned her head. Donovan put his hand on her face and turned her head to look at him and looked into her eyes, a smile spared over both their faces and they both kissed each other with a tender kiss that sent shivers down her spine. Pulling back from one another Boyd offered his arm that Clarissa gladly took as they walked into the hall together for a night of fun. As they walked inside Boyd reminded himself to thank Andy in anyway he could for helping him a date for his sisters birthday.

**A/N I know it's not the ending you was hoping for but I thought it was a good place to end. Now I can start on my next story so until next time. So please review and tell me what you think as a good bye for me please.**


End file.
